Mas profundo que la noche
by Liz-aniraK
Summary: El pueblo Moulton Bay decía que había algo sobrenatural en Inuyasha.Kagome nunca se asustó de la supersticiosa sabiduría popular. Qué daño podría provocar el ser amigable con el atractivo desconocido de cautivante mirada en sus ojos del color del ambar?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola despues de mucho tiempo les traigo una historia de misterio que me gusto ahora que estan de moda los vampiros je.**

**Por desgracia ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y esta historia esta basada en una que lleva el mismo nombre de Amanda Ashley espero sea de su agrado.**

**Más profundo que la noche (Deeper than the night)**

**La gente del pueblo Moulton Bay decía que había algo sobrenatural en Inuyasha Taisho. Algunas personas murmuraban eso porque con su oscuridad, sus notables rasgos y sus hipnotizantes ojos, el seductor extraño parecía todo un vampiro. Ellos nunca se imaginarían cuán cerca de la verdad estaban... o que después de más de doscientos años de resistirse a la tentación, Taisho había encontrado a una mujer que debía poseer.**

**Kagome Higurashi nunca se asustó de la supersticiosa sabiduría popular y se rió de las habladurías de los vecinos acerca de criaturas que acechaban en la oscuridad.**

**¿Qué daño podría provocar el ser amigable con el atractivo desconocido de cautivante mirada en sus ojos del color de la medianoche? Sin importar qué oscuros secretos escondiera Inuyasha, Kagome se sentía atraída hacia él, forzada a unirse a él bajo la plateada luz de la luna donde ellos compartirían su amor...**

Profunda Persuasión

Desde donde vendrá la melodía

Susurrando amor a penetrantes ojos

Sueños rociados con polvo de estrellas

Están ocultos en sus suspiros.

Él anhela oír la atractiva canción

Mezclada con el agridulce estribillo

Pero surcado de desprecio su ceño

Recuerda cenizas en la lluvia.

Acércate más, anunciada persuasión

No varíes de tierna aflicción

Estas angustiosas profundidades del anhelo

Conmoverán a la templada alma.

Magnífica la unión

De corazones en profundo abrazo

El compromiso de dos almas

Que el tiempo no puede aliviar.

—Linda Ware

**Capítulo 1**

—Estoy buscando al vampiro.

Inuyasha contempló a la niña que estaba de pie en su porche delantero. Era una linda cosita, de quizá nueve años de edad, con liso cabello castaño y ojos almendra .

—Discúlpame —dijo él—, pero ¿te oí correctamente?

—Necesito ver al vampiro —dijo la niña con impaciencia—. El que vive aquí.

Inuyasha luchó contra la urgencia de reír.

—¿Quien te dijo que aquí vive un vampiro?

La niña lo miró como si fuese retrasado.

—Todo el mundo sabe que aquí vive un vampiro.

—Ya veo. ¿Y por qué quieres verle?

—Mi hermana, Kagome, está en el hospital. Tuvo un accidente de coche —la niña sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz—. Kaede dice que se va a morir.

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo mientras intentaba seguir la línea de razonamiento de la niña.

La cría estampó el pie contra el suelo.

—Los vampiros viven para siempre —dijo, pronunciando cada palabra lenta y claramente, como si él fuese muy joven, o muy estúpido—. Si el vampiro viniese al hospital y mordiese a mi hermana, ella viviría para siempre también.

—Ah —exclamó Inuyasha, comprendiendo al fin.

—Así que ¿está él aquí?

—Eres una niña bastante valiente, viniendo aquí sola, en la oscuridad de la noche. ¿No tienes miedo?

—N... no.

—¿Cómo te llamas, niña?

—Rin Higurashi.

—¿Qué edad tienes,Rin?

—Nueve y medio.

—¿Y sabe Kaede dónde estás?

Rin meneó la cabeza.

—No. Ella está en el hospital. No me dejan visitar a Kagome, así que me obligó a quedarme con la señora Kagura. Me escabullí por la puerta de atrás cuando ella no estaba mirando.

Rin observó al hombre. ¿Era él el vampiro? Era muy alto, con largo cabello negro. Estaba de pie en las profundas sombras de la casa, de modo que ella no podía ver su cara con claridad, pero creía que tenía los ojos dorados. No se parecía a ninguno de los vampiros que ella había visto en las películas. Éstos siempre vestían trajes negros, camisas blancas con chorreras y largas capas; este hombre vestía un suéter negro y un par de Levi's desgastados. Aún así, todo el mundo en Moulton Bay sabía que un vampiro vivía en la vieja casa Kendall...

Temblando, Rin se envolvió la cintura con los brazos. Ella había subido allí muchas veces con sus amigos, intentando echar un vistazo por las ventanas para ver el ataúd del vampiro. Nunca había estado asustada a la luz del día; después de todo, todo el mundo sabía que los vampiros eran inofensivos durante el día. Pero ahora era de noche.

Inclinándose un poco hacia un lado, deslizó la mirada más allá del hombre. El interior de la casa se veía oscuro y lóbrego, justamente la clase de lugar donde un vampiro viviría.

Repentinamente sintiéndose muy sola y más que un poquito asustada, dio un paso hacia atrás. El porche crujió bajo su peso. Fue un espeluznante sonido.

Rin hizo acopio de su rápidamente menguante coraje.

—¿Vendrá usted y salvará a mi hermana?

—Lo siento, Rin—dijo Inuyasha con genuino pesar—, pero me temo que no puedo ayudarte.

La niña elevó sus hombros y luego los dejó caer en un exagerado gesto de decepción.

—No creía realmente que usted fuese un vampiro —confesó—, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Inuyasha observó a la niña mientras ésta corría escaleras abajo y enfilaba el estrecho sendero de tierra que serpenteaba a través de los bosques. El sendero era un atajo que llevaba a la carretera principal.

Cosita valerosa —meditó—. Venir hasta aquí toda sola… Buscando a un vampiro.

La observó hasta que quedó fuera de su vista, hasta que incluso su aguzado oído ya no pudo discernir el sonido de su huída, y luego cerró la puerta y se reclinó contra ella.

Así que todo el mundo sabía que aquí vivía un vampiro.

Tal vez era hora de mudarse. Y aún así... Separándose de la puerta, caminó a través de la oscura casa. Era un lugar grande, viejo y que crujía, con techos abovedados, suelos de madera y cristales emplomados en las ventanas. La casa se asentaba aislada sobre una pequeña elevación de terreno rodeada de árboles y zarzas. Su más cercano vecino estaba casi a kilómetro y medio de distancia. Era, pensó él, exactamente la clase de lugar en el que un vampiro elegiría vivir. Era exactamente la razón por la que él lo había escogido. Había estado cómodo aquí, contento, durante los pasados cinco años.

Pero quizás era hora de mudarse. Una cosa que no deseaba hacer era atraer atención sobre sí mismo. Hasta ahora, no había tenido idea de que la gente especulase acerca de quién, o qué, vivía en esta casa.

Entrando en el recibidor, descansó una mano sobre la alta repisa de la chimenea y miró hacia el interior de ésta. Había algo primitivo en el acto de estar parado enfrente de un rugiente fuego. Respondía a una necesidad elemental alojada en lo profundo de su ser, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué era así. Quizá tuviese algo que ver con el ahumado olor de la madera y el sisear de las llamas, o quizás era el embravecido poder mantenido a raya por nada más que unos pocos ladrillos.

Se quedó contemplando el fuego, hipnotizado, como siempre, por la vida que latía en el interior de las llamas. Todos los colores del arco iris bailaban dentro de las oscilantes lenguas de fuego: rojo y amarillo, azul, verde y violeta, y un profundo blanco puro.

Apartándose de la chimenea, vagó por la casa, escuchando el ascendente viento mientras aullaba bajo los aleros. Las ramas de un viejo roble golpeaba contra una de las ventanas del piso de arriba, sonando como esqueléticos dedos arañando el cristal, como si algún espíritu expulsado mucho tiempo atrás estuviese buscando un modo de entrar en la casa.

Sonrió burlonamente, sorprendido por sus imaginativos pensamientos y por la recurrente urgencia de ir al hospital y echarle un vistazo a la hermana mayor de Rin Higurashi.

Hospitales. Él nunca había estado dentro de uno. En todos los años de su existencia, jamás había estado enfermo.

Expulsando fuera de su mente todo pensamiento acerca de Rin y su hermana, entró en la biblioteca, decidido a terminar la investigación necesaria para su última novela antes de que la noche tocase a su fin.

Eran más de las cuatro cuando finalmente admitió que estaba luchando una batalla perdida. No podía concentrarse, no podía pensar en nada excepto en la valiente niñita que había acudido a él buscando un milagro.

Arrugando el gesto, se internó a zancadas en la noche, atraído por una fuerza a la que ya no podía seguir resistiéndose, sus pies conduciéndole prestamente por el estrecho sendero de tierra que cortaba a través de los bosques en dirección a la floreciente ciudad costera de Moulton Bay.

El hospital estaba ubicado en una calle lateral cerca de un extremo de la ciudad. Era un alto edificio blanco. Él pensó que parecía más un antiguo mausoleo que un lugar moderno de sanación.

Una miríada de olores asaltó su fino sentido del olfato en el momento en que abrió la puerta delantera: sangre, muerte, orina, la empalagosa esencia de flores, almidón y lejía, el pungente olor de antisépticos y medicinas. A esta hora de la mañana, los corredores estaban virtualmente desiertos. Encontró a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos al final de un largo pasillo.

Una enfermera estaba sentada frente a un alargado escritorio, pasando revista a una pila de papeles. Inuyasha la observó por un momento; luego, concentrando su mente en uno de los timbres de emergencia localizado en el final opuesto del corredor, lo hizo sonar.

Tan pronto como la enfermera dejó su puesto, él pasó frente al escritorio y entró en el Ala de Cuidados Intensivos.

Sólo había un paciente: Kagome Higurashi, edad: veintidós, grupo sanguíneo: A negativo. Estaba envuelta en vendajes, conectada a numerosos tubos y monitores.

Él ojeó rápidamente su historial. La joven no había sufrido rotura de huesos, aunque tenía numerosos cortes y contusiones; un corte en su pierna derecha había necesitado sutura. Tenía tres costillas magulladas, una laceración en el cuello cabelludo y hemorragia interna. Sorprendentemente, su cara había escapado a toda herida. Tenía rasgos finos y armónicos. Un puñado de pelo castaño enfatizaba la palidez de su piel. De hecho, su cara estaba casi tan blanca como la funda de almohada bajo su cabeza. Había estado en coma durante los últimos cuatro días. Su pronóstico era poco favorable.

—¿Dónde estás, Kagome? —murmuró—. ¿Está tu espíritu todavía atrapado dentro de ese frágil tabernáculo de carne o ha encontrado tu alma redención en mundos más allá mientras esperas a que tu cuerpo perezca?

Contempló fijamente la sangre goteando de una bolsa de plástico a través de un tubo y hasta su brazo. El agudo olor metálico de la misma excitó un hambre que hacía mucho que había suprimido. Sangre. El elixir de la vida.

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba su propio brazo, a las oscuras venas azules recorriéndolo. Había sobrevivido doscientos años a causa de la sangre en sus venas.

—Si te diese mi sangre, ¿te traería ésta de vuelta desde el borde mismo de la eternidad —meditó en voz alta—, o te liberaría de tu tenue agarre sobre la vida y te enviaría al encuentro de lo que quiera que sea que aguarda al otro lado?

Dejó que la punta de un dedo se deslizase sobre la suave y sedosa piel de la mejilla de la joven y luego, siguiendo un impulso que ni podía comprender ni denegar, cogió una jeringa, le quitó la envoltura protectora e insertó la aguja en la gran vena de su brazo izquierdo, observando con vago interés mientras el tubo hueco se llenaba con sangre de color rojo oscuro.

En doscientos años, había amasado una buena porción de conocimientos médicos.

Retirando la aguja, la insertó en la sección del tubo de látex que estaba siendo usada para agregar antibióticos y presionó el émbolo, mezclando su propia sangre con el líquido goteando en las venas de ella. Repitió el procedimiento muchas veces, todo el rato pensando en la pequeña que había ido a él buscando un milagro.

Inuyasha sonrió torvamente mientras abandonaba la habitación de la chica y se encaminaba hacia la salida de emergencia situada al final del pasillo. Bajó la vista hacia su brazo. Un punto de sangre seca estropeaba la pureza blanca de su piel.

Sangre oscura. Sangre inhumana. Fundiéndose con la de la chica.

Se preguntó qué locura le había poseído para mezclar su sangre con la de la chica. ¿La sangre la curaría o mataría?, meditó. ¿Había sido él un salvador o un ejecutor? Desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente quizás, nunca lo sabría.

No se demoró sobre las otras muy probables consecuencias que resultarían de su irreflexiva acción si ella sobrevivía.

Era cerca del alba cuando puso los pies fuera del hospital. Llenando sus pulmones con el fresco aire, alzó la vista hacia el progresivamente iluminado cielo durante un largo momento. Sentía el anhelo de quedarse y ver la salida del sol, de sentir el bendito calor de un nuevo día, de escuchar el mundo a su alrededor cobrar vida, pero no se atrevía a quedarse más tiempo. Le había dado a Kagome Higurashi casi un cuarto de su sangre, y eso lo había debilitado seriamente. En su actual condición, la luz del sol podría ser fatal. Con un estrangulado sollozo, se apresuró a marcharse a casa.

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kagome emergió de la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Gradualmente, fue consciente de unas voces: la voz de Kaede se alzaba en una urgente plegaria; la voz de Rin, llena de pesar mientras le rogaba a Kagome que volviera, que por favor volviera.

La voz de un hombre, sonando alarmado mientras exclamaba:

—¡Esta volviendo en sí!

La voz de una mujer, llena de incredulidad.

—¡Es un milagro!

—¿Señorita Higurashi? ¿Kagome? ¿Puede escucharme? —dijo el hombre mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

Ella trató de hablar, pero ni una palabra paso más allá de sus labios. Trató de asentir con la cabeza, pero parecía no poder moverse. Así que miró parpadeando al hombre de bata blanca que estaba inclinado sobre ella.

—¿Kagome? —Rin se deslizó por debajo del brazo del doctor y agarró la mano de su hermana—. Kagome, ¡estas despierta!

—¿R… Rin?

Su hermana asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—Sabía que no me dejarías. ¡Lo sabía!

—Hazte a un lado Rin —dijo el doctor. Sacando una linterna de su bolsillo, examinó los ojos de Kagome, notando su respuesta a la luz—. ¿Sabes tu nombre? —le preguntó.

—Kagome Higurashi.

—¿Sabes en qué año estamos?

—1997.

—¿Sabes dónde estás?

—¿El hospital?

El doctor asintió. Levantando la pierna derecha de Kagome, pasó su pulgar a lo largo de la planta del pie, gruñendo suavemente al ver que los dedos se encogían.

—Bueno, hay que hacer más exámenes, por supuesto —dijo, volviendo a cubrir con la sábana la pierna de Kagome—. Pero creo que se va a poner bien.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró Kaede—. Gracias a Dios.

Cuando Kagome se despertó nuevamente, estaba oscuro y ella estaba sola. Cuatro días, había dicho Kaede. Había estado en coma durante cuatro días. ¿Dónde había estado durante todo aquel tiempo? A menudo se había preguntado a dónde iba el espíritu de una persona cuando el cuerpo estaba en coma. ¿Se tendía a descansar dentro del cuerpo? ¿Vagaba por la tierra como un alma perdida? Por más que trataba, Kagome no podía recordar nada en absoluto, excepto…

Se giró hacia a la ventana y se quedó mirando la oscuridad de la noche. Le parecía recordar a un hombre, un hombre alto que había aparentado ser más sombra que sustancia mientras permanecía inmóvil al lado de su cama. Pero seguramente sólo había sido un sueño causado por la fiebre, una invención de su imaginación. Ningún hombre de carne y hueso podría tener ojos tan dorados, con tal aire de eternidad. Tan angustiados. Ningún hombre sobre la tierra podría moverse con tan silenciosa gracia.

Y su voz, profunda y resonante, llena de sufrimiento. Su voz, diciendo su nombre, comunicándose con su alma.

Sí él sólo había sido un sueño, era un sueño al cual ella daría la bienvenida cada noche de su vida.

—Vuelve a mí —susurró—. Vuelve a mí, mi ángel de la oscuridad.

La cabeza de Inuyasha se alzó bruscamente mientras una débil voz era susurrada en su mente. Él supo que era la de ella a pesar de nunca haberla oído.

—Kagome —su nombre se deslizó por entre sus labios sin querer—. ¿Qué he hecho?

Como si no tuviera voluntad propia, se encontró a sí mismo levantándose de su silla, caminando hacia fuera en la noche, siguiendo el estrecho y retorcido camino que llevaba a la ciudad.

Las criaturas nocturnas quedaban en silencio a su paso. Él era una sombra entre las sombras. Una oscuridad más profunda que la noche.

Se paró en la acera al otro lado de la calle del hospital, mirando hacia la ventana que sabía era la de ella. Ella lo había convocado allí, el débil señuelo de su voz, era más poderoso que su propia voluntad de resistir.

Logró pasar el puesto de la enfermera de guardia usando la misma estratagema que la noche anterior.

Dentro de la habitación de Kagome, se detuvo al lado de la estrecha cama, observando el constante subir y bajar de su pecho mientras dormía. Había un esbozó de color en sus mejillas ahora. Sus labios parecían suaves y dóciles, su color como el de unas rosas rosa pálido. Sus pestañas eran gruesas y oscuras.

—Tan hermosa —musitó—. Tan frágil…

Delicadamente, siguió la curva de su mejilla con su dedo índice.

Ella sonrió ante su toque, girando la cabeza hacia su mano, como invitando sus caricias.

Con una maldición, él retiró su mano.

Ella despertó entre un respiro y el siguiente, y él se encontró a sí mismo mirando fijamente a un par de somnolientos ojos castaños. Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo momento.

—¿Cómo se siente, Srta. Higurashi? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—Mejor —ella le miró forzando la vista, tratando de verlo más claramente en la tenue luz del cuarto—. ¿Es usted uno de mis doctores?

Él titubeó sólo un momento antes de contestar:

—Sí.

—Usted me salvó la vida.

—Eso podría parecer.

Kagome frunció el ceño, deseando poder ver su rostro mejor. Él le resultaba tan familiar…

—Debe usted descansar ahora, Srta. Higurashi —dijo Inuyasha.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, ocultándose en la oscuridad. Su sangre la había salvado. Lo sabía con tanta certeza como que el sol saldría por el este.

Ante sus palabras, ella se sintió abrumada por un repentino cansancio.

—Espere, quiero saber su nombre...

Se le cerraron los párpados mientras el sueño la reclamaba.

Kagome volvió la cabeza mientras el Dr. Hojo examinaba los puntos en su pierna.

—¿Dónde está el otro doctor?

—¿El otro doctor?

—El que vino a verme anoche.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?

—No lo sé. Era alto, de hombros anchos, con largo cabello negro. Él... tenía una voz profunda.

—No hay nadie del personal que responda a esa descripción —el Dr. Hojo sonrió indulgente—. Sin duda estabas soñando.

—¡Pero no fue un sueño! —Kagome miró a Kaede y a Rin—. Lo vi. Le hablé.

—Ya, ya —dijo el doctor , dándole palmaditas en la mano—. No hay necesidad de alterarse.

—No estoy alterada. Yo sólo...

Kagome se volvió a recostar contra las almohadas. Tal vez ella lo había soñado todo.

—Me pasaré a verte mañana —comentó el doctor. Se detuvo en la puerta y miró por encima de su hombro—. No sé quede mucho tiempo, Sra. Kaede. Ella necesita descansar.

—Entiendo —replicó Kaede.

—No lo imaginé —insistió Kagome una vez el doctor dejó la habitación.

—Vamos, Kagome, si el doctor dijo que no hay nadie del personal con esa descripción, estoy segura que está en lo correcto—.Kaede miró alrededor, sus perspicaces ojos reparando en cada detalle—. Es una bonita habitación —decidió.

—Debe serlo, con lo que esta costando —se quejó Kagome—. ¿Dijeron cuando puedo irme a casa?

—No por un buen número de días.

—Pero el Dr. Hojo dijo que estaba haciendo un extraordinario progreso.

De hecho, cada doctor en el hospital había encontrado una excusa para pasar a ver al paciente milagroso cuyas heridas internas habían sanado de la noche a la mañana.

—Eso es cierto —se mostró de acuerdo Kaede—. Pero tenías un buen chichón en la cabeza. El Dr. Hojo quiere vigilarte por uno o dos días más —Kede tomó la mano de Kagome entre las suyas y la apretó fuerte—. Casi te perdemos, criatura.

—Lo sé —era aterrador pensar cuan cerca había estado de la muerte. Era algo sobre lo que no le gustaba pensar, y rápidamente cambió de tema—.Rin, ¿como te está yendo en la escuela? ¿Aprobaste tu examen de historia?

—Notable alto —replicó Rin presumidamente—.Kanna sacó un suficiente bajo y Midoriko un insuficiente.

—No te regodees —la reprendió Kagome.

—Deberíamos irnos —dijo Kaede, poniéndose en pie—. No queremos cansarte.

—Pero me siento bien.

—El doctor dijo que deberías descansar, así que descansa—.Kaede besó la mejilla de Kagome—. Es un milagro —murmuró, reprimiendo una lágrima—. Un milagro —le dio unas palmadas al hombro de Kagome—. ¿Puedo traerte algo mañana? ¿Un libro, tal vez?

Kagome asintió.

—Algo para leer estaría bien. ¿Y tal vez una malteada de fresa de la tienda?

Kaede sonrió.

—Ahora sé que te estás sintiendo mejor. Vamos Rin.

—Voy en un minuto —dijo Rin—. Necesito decirle algo a Kagome.

—Está bien, pero apúrate.

—¿Qué pasa, Rin? —preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa—. ¿Tienes un secreto que contarme?

Rin asintió mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Ese hombre que vino a verte anoche. Suena como el hombre que fui a ver.

—¿Qué hombre? —Kagome miró a su hermana alarmada.

—Te vas a reír.

—Dímelo de todas maneras.

—Fui a la vieja casa Kendall.

—¡La casa Kendall! ¿Rin, has perdido la cabeza? ¿Qué te hizo ir allí?

Rin cogió una esquina del cubrecama de algodón y comenzó doblarla y desdoblarla.

—Bueno, todo el mundo dice que un vampiro vive allí y...

—¡Un vampiro! Oh Rin.

—Pensé que si un vampiro realmente vivía allí y te mordía, te pondrías mejor y vivirías para siempre.

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

—Rin, no existen tales cosas como vampiros. U hombres lobos. O monstruos marinos, extraterrestres o sirenas.

Rin se cruzó de brazos con expresión rebelde.

—Sí que los hay.

Kagome suspiró. Habían tenido la misma discusión muchas veces en los últimos dos años y medio.

—¿Estas diciendo que el hombre de cabello negro era un vampiro y que vino aquí a morderme?

Rin asintió.

—Bueno, debe haber cambiado de opinión. No tengo ansia de sangre, y no tengo ningún mordisco en el cuello. Y es de día, y estoy bien despierta —Kagome tomó la mano de su hermana en la suya—. Fueron tus plegarias las que me salvaron, Rin. Las tuyas y las de Kaede. Mejor vete ya, Kaede te está esperando. Te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír mientras observaba a su hermana dejar la habitación. Vampiros, ¡sí, claro! El mundo de Rin estaba poblado con toda clase de monstruos: Pie Grande y Nessie, extraterrestres, Drácula y el Hombre Lobo. Rin los adoraba a todos.

Con un suspiro, Kagome cerró los ojos. Quizá ella lo había soñado, había soñado con aquel alto y misterioso extraño que había venido a ella en la quietud de la noche.

Pero no lo creía así.

Inuyasha se detuvo, sus dedos descansando ligeramente sobre el teclado de la computadora. Ella estaba pensando en él. Podía oír sus pensamientos en su mente, tan alto y claro como si ella estuviera hablándole directamente.

Estaba confusa, preguntándose si él había sido real o meramente una figura fantasmal conjurada desde las profundidades de su subconsciente.

Mientras avanzaba la noche, él sintió su soledad, y escuchó la silenciosa llamada de sus lágrimas.

Incapaz de resistirse, salió de la casa para convertirse en uno con la noche. Sus negras vestiduras se fundían con la oscuridad mientras él se movía rápida y silenciosamente por el camino que conducía a la ciudad.

El hospital apareció frente a él, el gran edificio blanco destellando contra el telón de fondo de la noche. Por una vez, la enfermera de noche no se encontraba en su escritorio. Sigilosamente, echó a andar por el corredor que llevaba a la habitación de Kagome. Un momento después, estaba parado al lado de su cama.

Se la veía mucho mejor esa noche. La mayoría de los tubos habían sido retirados, su color era mejor, su respiración menos trabajosa. Su cabello, recientemente lavado, estaba desparramado sobre la almohada como una salpicadura de seda café.

Pensó que ella era una parte de él ahora, y que él era parte de ella de una manera que ningún otro hombre podría jamás serlo. Al mezclar su sangre con la de ella, él había recreado un antiguo y sagrado lazo, un vínculo viviente entre ellos que no podría ser roto. Sus pensamientos eran tan claros para él como los suyos propios, su necesidad de confianza y confort imposibles de ignorar.

Se puso tenso al comprender que ella ya no estaba dormida, sino despierta y mirándolo a través de aquellos vívidos ojos Castaños.

—¿Quién es usted? —su voz sonaba estremecida de miedo… miedo a lo desconocido, miedo de su respuesta.

—Un donante de sangre —replicó él—. Escuché que te estabas recuperando, y quería verlo por mi mismo.

—Pero… yo pensé… anoche usted dijo…

—¿Anoche?

—¿No estuvo usted aquí anoche?

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza, incapaz de decir la mentira en voz alta.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez fue sólo un sueño, entonces.

—Seguramente. Buenas noches, Srta. Higurashi. Que duerma bien.

—Su nombre. Dígame su nombre.

—Inuyasha Taisho—saludó inclinando la cabeza—. Y ahora debo irme.

—Quédese, por favor. Yo… tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo? —preguntó él—. ¿De qué?

Habían pasado siglos desde que él le había temido a algo excepto por el descubrimiento de lo que él era.

—De estar sola —ella sonrió cohibida—. De la oscuridad.

Había temido a la oscuridad desde que tenía memoria, aunque no había una explicación lógica para ello.

—La oscuridad no puede hacerle daño, Srta. Higurashi —dijo él tranquilamente.

—Lo sé —racionalmente, ella lo sabía, pero la temía igualmente—. Por favor quédese, no tengo tanto miedo estando usted aquí.

Ah, muchacha tonta —pensó él—, tenerle miedo a la oscuridad, pero no al desconocido escondiéndose en sus sombras.

—¿Quiere que encienda la luz?

—No. La oscuridad no parece tan tenebrosa estando usted aquí.

Había una cierta emoción en compartir la oscuridad con este hombre que era un extraño, una intimidad que no sería posible con las luces encendidas.

—¿No esta cansada?

—No. Parece como si lo único que he hecho estos dos últimos días sea dormir.

—Muy bien —consintió él con una ligera sonrisa—. ¿Querría hablarme acerca de usted misma?

—No hay mucho que contar.

—Por favor.

Él se sentó en la silla al lado de su cama, con cuidado de mantenerse en las sombras.

—¿Qué quiere saber?

—Todo

Kagome rió.

—Bueno, nací en Denver. Mi hermana, Rin, nació cuando yo tenía once años. Pocos meses después, mis padres se divorciaron —ella se encogió de hombros. Incluso después de todos esos años, todavía le dolía. Siempre se había preguntado si el divorcio había sido de algún modo culpa suya—. Supongo que pensaron que otro bebé salvaría el matrimonio —continuó—, pero no funcionó. Mi mamá nos trajo a vivir con Kaede… mi abuela. Cuando yo tenía catorce años, mamá se fugó con un conductor de camiones y nunca volvimos a saber de ella. No habíamos sabido nada de mi papá desde el divorcio, así que Kaede decidió que Rin y yo debíamos quedarnos con ella. Mi hermano Sota, acababa de empezar en la universidad cuando nuestros padres se separaron. Kaede ha sido madre y padre para nosotros desde que mi madre se fue. Fui a la universidad por un par de años, y ahora soy asesora en Arias —se encogió de hombros—. Eso es todo.

—¿Quién o qué es Arias?

—Arias Interiors. Es una firma de diseño de interiores.

—Comprendo.

—¿Qué hace usted?

—¿Hacer? Ah, ¿mi trabajo, quiere decir? Escribo.

—¿Se refiere a escribir libros?

Inuyasha asintió.

—¿Qué escribe?

—Historias de terror, mayormente.

—¿Como Stephen King?

—Más o menos.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¿Tiene algo publicado?

—Unas cuantas cosas. Escribo bajo el seudónimo de A. Lucard.

¡A. Lucard! Él era el más exitoso y más prolífico escritor en el mercado. Sus libros estaban sistemáticamente en la lista de Best Seller del New York Times. Personalmente, a Kagome no le atraía leer terror. Por curiosidad, para ver a qué venía tanto jaleo, había leído uno de sus libros. La mantuvo despierta toda la noche.

—Leí uno de tus libros —comentó ella francamente—. Me provocó las peores pesadillas de toda mi vida.

—Mis disculpas.

—¿En que esta trabajando ahora?

—Más de lo mismo, me temo.

—A mi hermanita le encantaría leer uno de tus libros. Pero Kaede no la dejaría.

—¿Ah, sí? No pensé que su hermana estuviese interesada en mi trabajo.

—¿Esta bromeando? Rin adora los monstruos.

—¿Y usted? ¿Qué piensa de....los monstruos?

—No creo en ellos.

—Entonces espero que nunca conozca a uno —miro hacía la ventana. Podía sentir el cercano amanecer, sentir el prometido calor del sol—. Debo irme.

—Gracias por quedarse, Sr. Taisho.

—Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha—ella podía verle un poco más claramente ahora, una alta figura de anchos hombros en contraste con el verde pálido de la pared. Él vestía un suéter negro y unos jeans también negros. Deseó poder ver su rostro, el color de sus ojos, la forma de su boca. Él tenía un acento de lo más inusual, uno que ella no podía terminar de ubicar—. ¿Vendrás mañana?

—No lo sé.

—Me gustaría que lo hicieras —apretó los labios, reacia a pedir un favor, pero incapaz de resistirse a hacerlo—. ¿Me traerías uno de tus libros?

—Por supuesto. Pero pensé que no te interesaban las historias de monstruos.

—Bueno, no me interesaban pero ahora que te he conocido... bueno, me gustaría darles a tus libros otra oportunidad.

—Entonces me encargaré de que recibas uno. Buenas noches, Kagome.

—Buenas noches.

Observó la puerta cerrarse tras él, deseando, inexplicablemente, que le hubiera dado un beso de despedida.

Inuyasha merodeó por las calles oscuras, consciente, siempre consciente, de la cercanía del amanecer, de la necesidad de volver a casa antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Y, aún así, necesitaba estar fuera, sentir la oscuridad que se había vuelto tan parte de él como de sus brazos y piernas.

Se movió a través de la ciudad, impulsado por una horrible sensación de soledad, de separación. Añoraba una mujer con la que compartir su vida, pero no se atrevería a correr el riesgo de divulgar la verdad de lo que él era. Sólo podía imaginar el pánico que causaría.

Sintió el calor del sol en su espalda. Pronto, las calles estarían llenas de gente, gente que vivía y trabajaba, amaba y reía, que daba por sentado su mundo y todo lo que en él había.

Con un grito angustiado, corrió velozmente a casa, buscando la seguridad de habitaciones aisladas.

Echó el cerrojo a la puerta detrás de él. La casa estaba fría y tenuemente iluminada, un refugio de los abrasadores rayos del sol.

Protegido por la oscuridad, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Su primer pensamiento, al levantarse, fue para Kagome. Lo alejó, determinado a olvidar a la joven mujer de cabello castaño y ojos de ensueño. Ella era una niña comparada con él, una niña con toda una vida por delante. Una criatura de la luz que no necesitaba un hombre que vestía la oscuridad como un manto, un hombre que no era como los otros hombres.

Vagó incesantemente a través de las habitaciones vacías de su casa, incapaz de concentrarse en una tarea, sus pensamientos constantemente regresando a Kagome.

Dejando la casa, se mezcló con las sombras de la noche. Murmurando un juramento, comenzó a correr, incansablemente, sin esfuerzo. Milla tras milla él corrió, sus pies apenas tocando el suelo. Pero no importaba cuan lejos corriera, no podía librarse de los deseos de su corazón. Regresó a casa con el tiempo suficiente para cambiarse la ropa y envolver uno de sus libros. Seguro de que estaba cometiendo un error, pero incapaz de resistir la tentación de volver a verla, salió de su casa.

En el exterior, cerró sus ojos y envió sus pensamientos a Kagome. Su hermana y su abuela habían estado allí temprano, pero ahora se habían ido, y ella estaba sola. Y solitaria.

Y pensando en él.

Ya voy, Kagome.

Instó a sus pensamientos a quedarse en la mente de ella. Poco tiempo después, él estaba en el hospital, en su habitación.

Su sonrisa de bienvenida, calida y genuina, le llenó el corazón… , el alma misma… de luz de sol.

—Buenas tardes, Kagome.

—Hola.

—Se te ve mucho mejor.

—Me siento mucho mejor.

Metiendo la mano dentro de su abrigo, él sacó un paquete envuelto en papel blanco.

—Espero que éste no te de pesadillas.

—¡Te acordaste! Gracias —ella arrancó el papel y miró la portada. Ésta representaba a un hombre con el cabello del color de ala de cuervo inclinado sobre el delgado cuello de una mujer; la luz de una luna llena destellaba en sus colmillos—. El Hambre —dijo ella, leyendo el titulo en voz alta—. Suena un poco horrible.

—No tan mal como otros que he escrito.

—¿Lo autografiarías para mí?

—Por supuesto.

Ella le tendió el libro y un bolígrafo, luego observó mientras él lo abría por la página del título.

Él escribió durante un momento, luego cerró el libro y se lo devolvió . —Tal vez no deberías leerlo por la noche.

—Así de aterrador, ¿eh?

—Me han dicho que mi estilo es siniestro y difícil de manejar.

Kagome frunció el ceño, recordando el otro libro que había leído.

—Bueno, tu estilo es definitivamente siniestro —estuvo de acuerdo—, pero no pensé que fuera difícil de manejar. En realidad, pensé que el libro que había leído era muy bueno. Me refiero a que supuestamente tiene que asustar, y a mí ciertamente me asustó.

—¿Cuál de ellos leíste?

—La Doncella y el Loco.

—Uno de mis primeros libros. Creo que encontrarás El Hambre muchísimo menos grotesco.

—Esta portada es un poco diferente a las otras.

Inuyasha asintió.

—En realidad, es más una historia de amor que otra cosa.

—¿En serio?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Una aberración, te aseguro. El argumento de mi próximo libro está tan lleno de asesinato y caos como para satisfacer a los más sanguinarios de mis lectores.

—¿Te importaría si no lo compro?

—No, para nada.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos y olvidó todo lo demás. Había escuchado del amor a primera vista… ¿quién no? Pero nunca había creído en semejante cosa. Había conocido a otros hombres apuestos y sentido diferentes grados de atracción, pero nada igual a lo que sentía ahora, una atracción que era casi espiritual, como si su alma estuviese estirándose para alcanzar a la de él. ¿Lo sentiría él también? Nunca antes había entendido cómo una mujer podía dejarlo todo por el amor de un hombre, pero tenía el repentino e inquebrantable presentimiento de que si Inuyasha le pidiera que lo siguiera al otro confín del mundo, ella diría que sí sin pensarlo dos veces. Eso era algo muy desconcertante y atemorizante.

Con un esfuerzo, apartó la mirada de la de él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te lleva escribir un libro?

—No mucho, tres meses, a veces cuatro.

—¿Cuánto hace que escribes?

—Cerca de doce años —él le sonrió como si supiera que ella estaba haciendo esas preguntas porque temía otro persistente silencio entre ellos—. Basta de hablar de mí, ¿te marcharás a casa pronto?

—No por unos cuántos días más. Y luego no podré volver trabajar enseguida.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien.

—Me alegro. Debería irme ya. Necesitas descansar.

—Eso es lo que todo el mundo dice.

—Entonces debe ser verdad.

Él se puso en pie, sabiendo que debía irse, pero reacio a dejarla. Ella era como un faro de luz, resplandeciente y brillante, no tocada por la oscuridad o la maldad. Él sabía que la oscuridad que lo rodeaba parecería más negra todavía cuando la dejase. Pero dejarla era lo que debía hacer.

—Buenas noches, Kagome.

—Buenas noches,Inuyasha. Gracias por el libro.

Él le sonrió, y luego salió del cuarto. No debía y no podía verla de nuevo.

Kagome le observó ir durante un momento, luego abrió el libro por la página que él había autografiado.

A Kagome… que tu fé te mantenga a salvo de los monstruos del mundo.

Y a continuación su firma, escrita en un garabato en negrita:

Inuyasha Taisho.

Y debajo:

A. Lucard.

Ella no supo qué la hizo leer el seudónimo al revés, pero cuando lo hizo, un escalofrío corrió por su espina.

D…R…A…C…U…L…A.

—Drácula.

Kagome dijo la palabra en voz alta, y luego se río. Un nombre que encajaba, ciertamente, con un hombre que escribía la clase de libros escritos por Inuyasha Taisho.

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

No iba a verla de nuevo. Esa fue una promesa que se hizo a sí mismo al despertar la tarde siguiente.

Repitió las palabras en su mente mientras se sentaba ante su ordenador.

Las tecleó en la pantalla.

Las dijo en voz alta.

No iba a verla de nuevo.

Pasó una hora. Dos.

Incapaz de resistir la tentación de verla una vez más, se dio una ducha rápida, se puso un par de pantalones negros y un suéter gris oscuro, y dejó la casa.

Pasó por la floristería y compró un enorme ramo de rosas amarillas, porque ella le recordaba a la luz del sol, rosas porque casaban con el color de sus labios, blancas para que hicieran juego con la inocencia en sus ojos. Y una única y perfecta rosa roja.

Era justo pasadas las siete cuando entró en el hospital. Apretó la mandíbula mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de ella, sobrecogido por el olor a muerte y enfermedad. Sabía que era sólo su imaginación, y todavía, mientras pasaba junto a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, parecía como si pudiese ver los espíritus de aquellos al borde de la muerte flotando sobre los cuerpos en las camas, sus espectrales brazos estirándose hacia él, implorándole silenciosamente por aquello que solamente él podía dar.

Maldiciendo suavemente, se alejó, caminando ciegamente pasillo adelante. Pensó que debería marcharse en ese mismo momento. Nunca debería haber ido ahí en primer lugar.

Y entonces se encontró fuera de su habitación, abriendo la puerta. Y ella le estaba sonriendo, sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas coloradas.

—Tenía la esperanza de que se pasase por aquí —dijo ella, el placer evidente en su tono de voz.

Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le tendía el ramo.

—Son hermosas —murmuró Kagome—. Gracias.

—No te hacen justicia.

Kagome se sintió ruborizar.

—Usted me halaga, señor.

—En absoluto.

—Hay un jarrón en esa alacena —dijo Kagome—. ¿Le importaría ponerlas en agua por mí?

Con un asentimiento, él abrió la puerta de la alacena, encontró el jarrón y lo llenó. Cogiendo las flores, las colocó en el jarrón y luego puso éste en la mesa junto a la cama.

—Así que —dijo, tomando asiento en la silla verde de plástico—, ¿cómo te sientes esta tarde?

—Mucho mejor. El doctor está bastante impresionado con mi recuperación —sonrió—. Dice que puedo irme a casa mañana.

—Esas son buenas noticias.

Kagome asintió.

—Mi hermano telefoneó hoy. Está en Sudamérica.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Construyendo puentes.

—¿Lleva allí mucho tiempo?

—Casi un año. Le gusta de veras, aunque no estoy segura de si es por el país o por la hermosa chica boliviana con quien se está citando. ¿Usted tiene hermanos o hermanas?

—No.

—Yo tengo una hermana, también. Aunque claro, usted ya la conoció, ¿no? —rió Kagome suavemente—. Ella me dijo que le hizo una visita.

—Sí —replicó él sonriendo—. Vino en busca de un vampiro.

—Apuesto a que quedó decepcionada cuando no encontró uno.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Es una niña muy valiente, yendo a cazar vampiros en mitad de la noche.

—Está obsesionada con todo lo paranormal —observó Kagome, meneando la cabeza—. Cuando crezca, quiere ser caza-vampiros.

—Una ocupación inusual en esta época.

—En cualquier época, pensaría yo, dado que los vampiros no existen.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Los habitantes de algunos países estarían en fuerte desacuerdo contigo.

—No lo dirá en serio.

—Y tanto que sí. Hace tan solo un siglo o así desde que Inglaterra declaró ilegal la práctica de clavar estacas en los corazones de los suicidas para asegurarse de que no se convirtiesen en vampiros.

—Habla como si hubiese llevado a cabo todo un estudio. Aunque claro, supongo que es natural, dado que usted escribe sobre ellos.

—Sí. En tiempos antiguos, la gente enseguida se daba cuenta de que cuando un hombre herido, o una bestia, perdía gran cantidad de sangre, su fuerza vital se debilitaba. Creían que la sangre era la fuente de la vitalidad, y, así, empapaban sus cuerpos con sangre, y, algunas veces, la bebían —hizo una pausa, imaginando el cálido y metálico sabor en su lengua—. El vampirismo ha sido documentado en Babilonia, Roma, Grecia, Egipto, China y Hungría. En la antigua Grecia, la gente creía en la Lamia, quien, según los relatos, era una mujer—demonio que atraía a jóvenes hombres a la muerte para beber su sangre.

Kagome se estremeció. Ella nunca había creído en semejantes tonterías, pero Inuyasha hablaba con convicción, como si realmente creyese que tales criaturas existían. Pero él tendría que creer al menos un poco, pensaba ella, para escribir libros tan convincentes.

Miró la novela que él le había dado la noche anterior.

Inuyasha siguió la dirección de su mirada.

—¿Me atrevo a preguntar si has leído algo de ella?

—He leído la mitad —replicó.

Se había pasado la mayor parte del día leyendo. Una vez hubo empezado, fue incapaz de cerrar el libro. Era un libro oscuro, y aún así ella había sido conmovida por el amor del vampiro hacia una mujer mortal.

—¿Y?

—Puedo ver por qué entró en la lista de bestsellers. No creí que me fuese a gustar. No después del otro. Pero este… —frunció el ceño—. El vampiro parece tan real, tan trágico. No puedo evitar sentir pena por él.

Inuaysha asintió, complacido de que ella hubiese visto la humanidad de su héroe.

—Es bastante diferente de lo que usted escribe usualmente, ¿no?

—Bastante, sí.

—¿Tiene un final feliz?

—¿De veras quieres que te lo cuente?

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

—No, aunque debo confesar que estuve tentada de leer el final para ver cómo resolvió usted el conflicto.

—¿Cómo crees que debería acabar?

—Felizmente. Ya hay suficiente miseria en el mundo.

Inuyasha asintió. Más de la que puedes imaginar. Por un momento, sus pensamientos se tornaron introspectivos, y luego él se puso de pie mientras sentía a la hermana de Kagome y a su abuela aproximándose.

Se giro hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que Rin y su abuela entraban en la habitación. Ambas se detuvieron bruscamente al verle.

Inuyasha sonrió secamente mientras Rin lo miraba fijamente. No necesitaba ser clarividente para leer sus pensamientos. Ella se estaba preguntando qué estaba haciendo él allí, lo que su abuela diría si averiguaba que había ido a verle sola, ya avanzada la noche.

Inuyasha le guiñó un ojo a la niña, esperando tranquilizarla, y luego comprendió que Kagome estaba haciendo las presentaciones. Estrechó la mano de la abuela de ambas y sonrió a Rin, quien pareció aliviada cuando ni su hermana ni Inuyasha divulgaron su secreto.

Él se quedó unos cuantos minutos más, consciente de la curiosidad de la mujer mayor. La abuela de Kagome, Kaede, era demasiado educada para mirar con fijeza o hacer preguntas impertinentes, pero él sintió sus miradas furtivas, supo que ella se estaba preguntando dónde le había conocido su nieta y por qué él estaba visitándola.

Tan rápido como fue posible, Inuyasha deseó a Kagome buenas noches y se marchó.

Él no se quedaba atrapado a menudo en tan pequeño espacio con mortales. Estando así de cerca, había sido demasiado consciente de ellos, agudamente consciente de las diferencias entre sí mismo y la humanidad, de sus debilidades y fragilidades.

Una vez en el exterior, tomó una profunda inspiración, las aletas de su nariz expandiéndose con la miríada de olores de la noche.

Pensó en Kagome, y maldijo la oscura soledad que habitaba su alma.

Tan pronto como él se hubo ido, Kaede fijó su atención en Kagome.

—¿Quien era ese hombre?

—¿Te refieres al señor Taisho?

—Naturalmente que me refiero al señor Taisho—replicó Kaede—. ¿Qué es lo que hace? ¿Dónde le conociste? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que le conoces?

—Por Dios, abuela, pareces un Sargento—exclamó Kagome, sonriendo—.

—No seas insolente ,Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome suspiró. Cuando Kaede empleaba ese tono, Kagome se sentía como una niña de nuevo en vez de una mujer adulta.

—Le conocí hace tan sólo un par de días. Donó algo de sangre y pasó por aquí para ver cómo estaba yo —señaló con un gesto de su mano el libro sobre su mesilla de noche—. Es escritor.

Rin cogió el libro y leyó el título.

—¡A. Lucard! ¿Él es A. Lucard?

Kagome asintió. Rin meneó la cabeza.

—No me lo creo.

—Bueno, pues es verdad.

—¿Dan sus libros tanto miedo como todo el mundo dice? ¿Puedo leerme éste cuando te lo acabes?

—Sí, sus libros dan miedo, y no, no puedes leértelo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres demasiado joven.

—No lo soy.

—Sí lo eres.

—Niñas, ya , ¿por qué no vas a traerme una taza de café?

Rin alzó las cejas.

—¿Realmente quieres una taza de café o solo estás intentando librarte de mí?

—Limítate a hacer lo que te digo, señorita.

—¡Oh, de acuerdo! —rezongó Rin.

Kagome tomó una profunda y fortificante inspiración mientras observaba a su hermana salir de la habitación.

—Ahora, señorita —dijo Kaede—, cuéntame lo que está pasando entre tú y el señorTaisho.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, abuela, ¿qué te piensas que está pasando?

—Si lo supiese no te lo estaría preguntando.

—No está pasando nada. ¡Acabo de conocer a ese hombre! —Kagome meneó la cabeza, molesta. Quería a su abuela, pero algunas veces las ideas chapadas a la antigua de Kaede sobre lo que era correcto y lo que no la hacían desear gritar—. Estoy en el hospital, por el amor del cielo. Difícilmente sería un lugar apropiado para un affair, si yo decidiese tener uno.

—¡Kagome!

—Lo siento.

—Es sólo que parece raro, eso de él viniendo aquí.

—¿El qué es raro? — preguntó Rin.

La niña tendió una taza de papel llena de negro café a su abuela.

—Nada.

Kaede se reclinó en su silla y sorbió su café, escuchando mientras Rin le contaba a Kagome acerca de su día en la escuela. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, la campana que señalaba el fin de las horas de visitas sonó a través de todo el hospital.

—¿Aún vas a venir a casa mañana? —preguntó Rin.

—Sí.

Rin se volvió hacia su abuela.

—¿Puedo venir contigo a recoger a Kagome?

—No, tienes escuela.

—Podría faltar un día.

—No. Da a Kagome las buenas noches. Tenemos que irnos.

Rin abrazó a Kagome.

—Nunca puedo hacer nada —se quejó.

—Cuando me sienta mejor, iremos de compras.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

—Buenas noches, Kagome —dijo Kaede—. Estaré aquí mañana a eso de las diez.

—Buenas noches, Abuela.

Kagome se recostó sobre las almohadas. Ahora que lo pensaba, era extraño que Inuyasha Taisho hubiese venido a verla. Después de todo, ella había donado sangre a la Cruz Roja en numerosas ocasiones pero nunca había sabido a dónde iba a parar esa sangre. E incluso aunque a menudo se preguntaba quien la había recibido, y si quizás había servido para salvar una vida, nunca había ido en busca de los recipientes de la misma.

¿Y? Quizá él simplemente era más curioso de lo que lo era ella. O quizás tenía algún motivo siniestro…

Kagome meneó la cabeza. No era propio de ella ser suspicaz. Su abuela a menudo decía que era demasiado confiada, demasiado ingenua, para su propio bien, y quizá lo era. Pero ella prefería pensar lo mejor de las personas en lugar de lo peor. Sabía que había maldad en el mundo, pero no veía razón para escarbar en ello sólo porque las noticias de las seis no eran capaces de hablar de nada más. Después de todo, había bondad en el mundo también. E Inuyasha Taisho era la prueba viviente. Él había donado sangre a una completa extraña y luego se había pasado a ver cómo ésta estaba evolucionando.

Frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba las flores que él le había traído. ¿Cómo había averiguado quién había recibido su sangre, ya que estábamos? ¿Esa información no era confidencial?

Cogió la rosa roja del jarrón y olisqueó su fragancia. Fuese como fuese, él era el hombre más generoso que ella había conocido nunca. Las flores deben haberle costado una pequeña fortuna —pensó. Las rosas de floristería nunca eran baratas, y había al menos tres docenas de capullos, todos perfectamente formados.

Son hermosas —meditó. Luego sonrió. Él había dicho que no le hacían justicia a ella. Era uno de los cumplidos más bonitos que había recibido jamás.

Sonriendo, devolvió la rosa al jarrón y alargó la mano hacia el libro, ansiosa por descubrir cómo acababa el romance entre el vampiro y la mujer mortal.

**Continuara...**

**Nota: Dejen sus reviews para saber si les va gustando la historia, subi estos 3 cap. para que se desarrolle mas la historia. espero no tardarme en actualizar. si lo hago no desesperen. ok.**

**Saludos a todos!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Kagome rápidamente se aburrió de tener que quedarse en casa. Ella estaba acostumbrada a estar en movimiento. Como asesora, viajaba a menudo a ciudades cercanas para aconsejar a grandes compañías en la redecoración de sus oficinas. Justamente había estado regresando de uno de esos trabajos cuando sucedió el accidente. Un minuto ella estaba conduciendo por la autopista escuchando a Billy Ray Cyrus y luego, lo siguiente que recordaba era estar en el hospital envuelta en vendajes sin memoria de cómo había llegado allí. Tenía suerte de estar viva.

Pasó los canales de la TV. Telenovelas y programas de entrevistas, programas de entrevistas y telenovelas. Con una mueca, apagó la televisión y cogió el último libro de Inuyasha. Le había pedido a su abuela que se lo comprase. Al contrario que El Hambre, el cual había tenido un fuerte romance y, para su mayor deleite, un final feliz, este libro, titulado Señor de la Oscuridad, era estrictamente de horror. Era una historia terrorífica, y, aún así, cuando ella intentaba analizarla, no podía establecer exactamente qué era lo que la hacía tan terrorífica. El horror no era espeluznante. El derramamiento de sangre no era tan sangriento que fuese asqueroso. Quizás fuese el hecho de que todo parecía tan plausible, tan real.

Inuyasha había estado en lo cierto en una cosa, no obstante. Ella no leía sus libros por la noche.

Puso el libro a un lado cuando Rin llegó a casa de la escuela.

—Hola, Calabacita. ¿Tuviste un buen día?

—Estuvo bien. Saqué un Notable en un examen de matemáticas.

—Eso es genial. La abuela horneó galletas esta mañana. ¿Qué tal si me traes unas pocas y un vaso de leche?

—Okay —Rin arrojó su suéter y sus libros sobre una silla y fue a la cocina. Volvió momentos más tarde con dos vasos altos de leche y un plato de galletas de avena—. ¿Dónde está nana?

—Fue a casa de la señora Kagura para jugar a la canasta.

—Oh —Rin se sentó al borde del sofá—. ¿Qué tal está el libro?

—Es bueno. Él es un escritor con mucho talento.

—¿Por qué crees que la gente dice que un vampiro vive en su casa?

—Debería resultar obvio, incluso para una niña como tú —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa—. El hombre escribe sobre vampiros y hombres-lobo.

—Supongo. Su casa estaba realmente oscura por dentro cuando yo fui allí.

—¿No entraste, verdad?

—No. Pero pude ver un poco del interior —Rin mordisqueó una galleta con expresión pensativa—. No había ninguna luz encendida.

—Quizá él se había retirado a dormir.

—No era tan tarde.

—Alguna gente se va a la cama temprano, ¿sabes?

—Tal vez. Pero es raro.

—¿El qué es raro?

—Bueno, yo, Midoriko y Kanna hemos ido hasta allí montones de veces durante el día y nunca hemos visto a nadie por ahí.

—¿Y? Quizá él duerme hasta tarde y escribe por la noche.

—Los vampiros duermen durante el día.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Rin, ¿quieres por favor dejar de pensar que cada desconocido que te encuentras es un vampiro o un hombre-lobo?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Vas a comerte esa última galleta?

—No, toda tuya.

Rin se comió hasta la última de las galletas, se terminó su leche y se puso en pie.

—Voy a ir a casa de Yuka. ¿Quieres algo antes de que me vaya?

—No, estoy bien. No vuelvas tarde.

—No lo haré. Hasta luego.

—Adiós.

Kagome miró por la ventana, deseando poder salir fuera. Era una hermosa tarde, brillante y clara, un día perfecto para dar un largo paseo por el parque. No podía esperar hasta que su pierna estuviese mejor. Ella odiaba que tuviesen que atenderla, odiaba estar confinada en la casa, odiaba tenderse en el sofá con la pierna apoyada sobre una almohada. Y, tanto como quería a su abuela, no podía esperar para volver a su propio apartamento. Kaede había montado un alboroto cuando Kagome decidió mudarse, pero Kagome había necesitado ser independiente, vivir sola, incluso si su apartamento estaba situado a menos de un kilómetro y medio de su hogar.

Se preguntó lo que Inuyasha Taisho estaría haciendo, y si ella alguna vez le vería nuevamente, y si él pensaba en ella tan a menudo como ella pensaba en él.

Inuyasha merodeó por los bosques detrás de su casa, batallando contra su deseo de ver a Kagome de nuevo.

Habían transcurrido seis semanas desde la última vez que la había visto. Seis interminables semanas.

Su escritura había florecido. Atormentado por su deseo por Kagome, había pasado largas horas ante su ordenador, volcando su frustración en su escritura. Las palabras venían fácilmente ahora. Oscuras y airadas palabras que brotaban como lava, endureciendo las páginas. La ira y la soledad de doscientos años fluían de él, liberadas por su anhelo por una mujer mortal . Pensó con pesar que ahora podía realmente simpatizar con su vampiro.

Pero él no estaba pensando en su trabajo en progreso esa noche. Él era uno con la oscuridad mientras se movía a través de los bosques, sus pisadas apenas haciendo un sólo sonido. Captó el débil olor de un zorrillo, el olor de follaje marchito, el hedor de un animal muerto, el acre olor del humo elevándose desde una distante chimenea. Oyó el frenético escurrirse de las criaturas nocturnas que cazaban en la noche, el golpeteo de pequeñas alas, el grito de muerte de una bestia de presa que no había sido lo suficientemente rápida para escapar al cazador.

Hizo una pausa cuando alcanzó la cima de la colina, su mirada barriendo la oscuridad, buscando a Kagome. Oh, sí, él sabía dónde vivía su abuela. Había pasado junto a la pequeña residencia de ladrillo rojo cada noche durante las pasadas seis semanas, atormentándose a sí mismo con su cercanía. Oculto en las sombras fuera de la residencia de Kaede Higurashi, había escuchado la voz de Kagome, inhalado su esencia, leído sus pensamientos.

Sería tan fácil tomarla, hacerla suya. Ellos estaban unidos ahora, eternamente conectados por la sangre que compartían. Él cerró los ojos, imaginando la simplicidad de todo ello. Esperaría hasta tenerla sola, la seduciría con una mirada y se la llevaría a su casa. Podría pasar horas haciéndole el amor y luego borrarlo todo de su mente…

Un vil juramento escapó de sus labios y luego él estaba corriendo a través de la oscuridad, huyendo de suave piel bañada por el sol y ojos color almendra, de labios del color de rosas de verano. Escapando de la antigua maldición que corrompía su mera alma.

Pero no podía dejar atrás el recuerdo de su sonrisa, o el suave y cálido sonido de su voz.

De vuelta en su propia casa, se hundió en la silla frente a su ordenador, preguntándose por qué repentinamente se sentía impulsado a escribir la historia de su propia vida en lugar de la ficción que venía tan fácilmente a él.

En todos los siglos de su existencia, él había rehusado profundizar en el pasado. Una vez se hubo resignado a su destino, lo abrazó. Hacer algo distinto a eso habría sido impensable. Era la única manera de preservar su salud mental. No había vuelta atrás, de nada servía revolcarse en la autocompasión. Era del todo inútil lamentarse por lo que estaba para siempre perdido para él.

Había habido un corto período de tiempo durante el cual él había llorado la muerte de su esposa e hija, llorado por su antigua vida, y luego había colocado los recuerdos tras él y rehusado reconocer el dolor y la pena.

¿Así que porqué, se preguntaba, porqué ahora?

La respuesta era ridículamente simple, y sorprendentemente compleja.

Era a causa de Kagome. Algo en ella le recordaba a Kikyo, le hacía suspirar por la vida que había perdido, le hacía dolorosamente consciente del hecho de que no era un hombre mortal en el verdadero sentido de la palabra.

Como siempre que estaba perturbado, buscó escape en cualquier libro en el que estuviese trabajando en ese momento.

Inclinándose hacia delante, encendió el ordenador. Por un momento, observó la vacía pantalla azul, y luego abrió el documento que deseaba y comenzó a leer, comenzando en la página uno.

EL DON OSCURO. Capítulo 1

Nací en una pequeña villa en Rumanía, siendo el menor de siete hijos. Había una vieja leyenda que decretaba que el séptimo hijo de un séptimo hijo estaba destinado a convertirse en un vampiro. De niño, la idea me aterrorizaba. Los vampiros vivían en la oscuridad y bebían la sangre de los vivos. El pensamiento de beber sangre me ponía enfermo, pero era el pensamiento de habitar para siempre en la oscuridad el que me dejaba aturdido de miedo, porque yo tenía un profundo y constante miedo de la noche. Tan lejos como podía recordar, mis sueños habían sido acosados por terrores sin nombre. Numerosas veces había implorado a mi madre que me dijese que no era verdad, que yo no crecería para ser un vampiro. Numerosas veces, ella me había sostenido en sus brazos y asegurado que era sólo un cuento de viejas. ¿Por qué nunca vi la verdad en sus ojos?

Conforme me hacía mayor, mis sueños se tornaron más intensos. El terror que me acosaba ya no carecía de nombre, o de rostro. Era una mujer quien daba cuerpo al terror que acosaba mis noches, una mujer de piel olivácea y cabello tan negro como el carbón. Una mujer cuyos ojos ámbar quemaban con los fuegos de los condenados.

Cuando cumplí veintidós, me enamoré de la hija del herrero. Un año más tarde, nos casábamos, y, durante los siguientes cinco años, sólo conocí la felicidad. Nuestra tristeza era que Kikyo no lograba concebir, pero a mí, siendo un tanto egoísta, no me importó. Sólo deseaba a Kikyo. Mis pesadillas habían cesado hacía mucho. Mi miedo a la oscuridad había sido ahogado en el dulce abrazo de Kikyo. Y entonces, tarde una noche mientras yacíamos entrelazados el uno en los brazos del otro, ella me dijo que estaba embarazada de mi hijo. Sólo entonces comprendí lo que la verdadera alegría era. Ah, esos benditos días y noches cuando la vida era plena y perfecta, cuando el vientre de mi amor se hinchaba con la presencia de un hijo, y cada día veía nuestro amor crecer y volverse más fuerte, más profundo.

Nuestra hija nació una soleada mañana de comienzos de primavera. Murió al alba siguiente, y su madre con ella. Desafortunado, dijo la comadrona. La niña había llegado demasiado pronto; Kikyo murió de fiebre de parto. Las enterré en la cima de una ventosa colina, mi esposa, mi hija y mi corazón.

Las pesadillas regresaron esa noche...

Inuyasha se reclinó en su silla y estiró las piernas. Le había puesto el nombre a su heroína por su consorte. Kikyo, con cabello como seda oscura y ojos tan marrones como la misma tierra. Él no había pensado en ella voluntariamente en siglos, aún así, ahora, tan sólo ver su nombre lo traía todo de vuelta… el amor que ellos habían compartido, la felicidad que una vez habían conocido. Ella había llamado a su hija Ayame. Ayame, el único hijo que él había engendrado. El único hijo que jamás nacería de él.

Observó la pantalla del ordenador, las palabras tornándose borrosas ante sus ojos. No había amado a una mujer desde Kikyo. Había habido otras mujeres en su vida, profesionales pagadas que habían aliviado su lujuria, pero ninguna mujer especial, ninguna a quien él se atreviese a confiar la realidad de lo que era.

Únicamente ahora, después de más de doscientos años, había encontrado una mujer cuyo corazón deseaba ganar, una mujer en quien anhelaba confiar. Pero a quien no se atrevía a amar.

Por el bien de ella, él no se atrevía a amarla.

Kagome estaba sentada en el columpio del patio de atrás, contemplando las colinas que se alzaban hacia el este más allá de Moulton Bay. Como siempre en los últimos tiempos, sus pensamientos se centraban en Inuyasha. ¿Dónde estaba él esa noche? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Pasaba cada momento que estaba despierto pensando en ella? ¿Se sorprendía a sí mismo repentinamente observando en la distancia, preguntándose lo que ella estaría haciendo, pensando, vistiendo?

Siete semanas. Siete semanas desde la última vez que le había visto. Había pensado que había algo entre ellos, una mutua atracción, pero aparentemente había estado equivocada. Seguramente, si él hubiese sentido siquiera la mitad de lo que ella todavía sentía, la habría telefoneado. Después de cuatro semanas, ella había hecho a un lado su orgullo y su buen juicio e intentado llamarle, pero la operadora le había informado que no había constancia de un Inuyasha Taisho, o de A. Lucrad en el listín.

Había leído todos sus libros. Dos veces. La primera vez, la habían espantado. La segunda, había detectado un nexo común a cada historia. No importa quien fuese el héroe, éste siempre portaba una pesada carga o albergaba un oscuro secreto, y siempre se trataba de un hombre solitario, temeroso de amar, temeroso de confiar. ¿Una coincidencia? ¿Una silenciosa plegaria de ayuda? ¿O estaba ella simplemente siendo imaginativa?

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no llamaba? ¿Por qué no había venido a verla? ¿Por qué no podía ella dejar de pensar en él?

—Kagome.

Su voz, tan suave que no estaba segura de si la había oído realmente o si se trataba de su mente jugándole una mala pasada de tanto que deseaba volver a verle.

—Kagome.

Lentamente, apenas atreviéndose a albergar esperanzas, se giró hacia el sonido de su voz. Y ahí estaba él, una alta y oscura figura recortada contra la negrura de la noche.

—Inuyasha.

Él se movió hacia ella con lentitud. Un rayo de luna lo bañó en plata. Y luego él estaba ahí: parado frente a ella, tan alto y ancho de hombros como ella lo recordaba. Su cabello, largo, negro y revuelto por el viento, enmarcaba una cara fuerte y angulosa.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó él.

Su voz fue tan suave como una oración, tan íntima como la caricia de un amante.

—Bien —replicó ella—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien —dijo él—. Como siempre.

—¿Cómo va tu nuevo libro?

—Lento.

—¿Oh? ¿Por qué?

La mirada de él encontró la suya, sus oscuros ojos intensos.

—He tenido otras cosas en la mente.

—Oh —sintió como si de repente le faltase de aliento, como si alguien hubiese succionado todo el oxígeno del aire—. ¿Qué cosas?

—Kagome…

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, esperando sus próximas palabras, con la esperanza de que él le dijese que la había echado de menos, que había pasado cada minuto despierto pensando únicamente en ella.

Él estaba observándola desde muy cerca, la mirada fija en su rostro. Ella podía sentir el calor de la misma, su poder. En ese momento, ella le habría dicho cualquier cosa que él quisiese oír, hecho cualquier cosa que él pidiese. Aunque no estaban tocándose, era casi como si él estuviese acariciando su cabello, su mejilla.

Y entonces él dio un paso atrás, liberándola de su mirada.

—Inuyasha—su voz era temblorosa, incierta.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Kagome?

—¿Querer?

—He estado mucho en tu mente estas pasadas semanas.

Kagome lo miró. ¿Cómo había sabido eso?

—Oigo tu pensamientos. Siento tu soledad, tu desazón —apretó los puños para evitar alargar las manos hacia ella—. ¿Qué deseas de mí?

—Yo… nada.

—No puedes mentirme, Kagome. Sé que tus noches son largas y que el sueño no te trae descanso. Te has preguntado por qué no te he llamado, qué he estado haciendo que me mantuvo alejado.

—¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? No puedes leer mi mente. Es imposible.

—Si hay una cosa que he aprendido, Kagome, es que pocas cosas en la vida son imposibles.

Ella desvió la mirada, avergonzada al saber que él había adivinado sus más íntimos pensamientos.

—No apartes la mirada, Kagome. No tengo que leer tu mente para conocer tus pensamientos, porque tus pensamientos han sido míos. También mis noches son largas y solitarias. Tu imagen acosa mis días. El recuerdo de tu sonrisa permanece en mis sueños. Deseo…

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, la voz enronquecida. Nunca ningún hombre le había dicho cosas tan románticas, o la había hecho sentir tan deseable—. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

—Esto —dijo él, y, arrodillándose ante ella, tomó su cara en sus manos y la besó.

Ella había sido besada antes, y a menudo, pero nunca así. Su toque la atravesó como fuego satinado, caliente y seductor. Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia sus hombros, sosteniéndola con firmeza, y ella sintió la fuerza latente en sus manos, percibió el poder que irradiaba de él como el calor irradiaba del sol.

Kagome oyó un gemido bajo. ¿Había salido de ella o de él? Su lengua se deslizó sobre su labio inferior, internándose dentro para acariciar la suave carne interna, y ella se sintió derretir, por el calor de su toque, la gentil presión de sus dedos masajeando sus hombros, resbalando por sus brazos. Las manos de él estaban frescas contra su piel desnuda.

—Kagome—su voz sonó alterada mientras él se retiraba.

Ahogándose en sensaciones, ella le miró a través de ojos medio cerrados. Él le acarició la mejilla y ella giró la cara contra su palma, deseando más.

Él no debería de haber venido aquí. Comenzó a incorporarse, queriendo decirle que había sido un error, pero ella le agarró la mano y se la retuvo con fuerza.

—No te vayas.

—Kagome, escúchame…

—No. No creo que desee oír lo que tienes que decir.

—Es por tu propio bien.

—Ahora sé que no quiero oírlo.

Como un lobo que hubiese captado un rastro de olor, Inuyasha se volvió hacia la casa. Kaede Higurashi se estaba despertando.

—Tengo que irme —dijo.

—No hasta que me prometas que regresarás mañana.

Él podía oír a Kaede llamando a Kagome. No quería que la mujer le encontrase allí, no deseaba tener que explicar algo que era, por el momento, inexplicable.

—¿Inuyasha?

—Muy bien. Mañana por la noche.

—¿A qué hora?

—¿Las diez es demasiado tarde?

—No.

—Aquí, entonces, a las diez —dió un paso hacia adelante, se llevó la mano de ella a los labios y la besó—. Hasta mañana —susurró, y, adentrándose en la oscuridad, desapareció en las sombras.

—Hasta mañana —repitió Kagome, y se preguntó cómo sería capaz de sobrevivir las horas que faltaban hasta que volviese a verle.

Él se sentó enfrente de su ordenador, la vista fija en la pantalla, retomándolo donde lo había dejado.

Las pesadillas volvieron esa noche, más reales, más terroríficas que antes. Sin Kikyo, no había nada que me ligase a mi antigua vida a mi antiguo hogar. Me despedí de mis padres y dejé la villa sin mirar atrás. Estaba huyendo. Escapando del recuerdo de mi esposa e hija. Escapando de las imágenes que nuevamente acosaban mis sueños. ¡Qué tonto fui, al pensar que podía correr más que mi destino! Estaba en Francia, intentando ahogar mi pena en una jarra de cerveza, la noche en que ella me encontró.

Ignoro cuánto tiempo permaneció de pie a mi lado antes de tocarme. Sólo recuerdo alzar la mirada hacia el más exquisito par de ojos color ámbar que jamás había visto. Supe en ese momento que estaba perdido, irremediablemente y para siempre, y que haría cualquier cosa que ella me pidiese.

Ella dijo mi nombre, y yo no pregunté cómo lo conocía.

Tomó mi mano, y yo la seguí fuera de la taberna, a través de una oscura calle, al interior de una oscura casa.

Fui su prisionero desde aquella noche. Ella no me aprisionó con cadenas, ni me mantuvo encerrado en una mazmorra. Fue el poder de sus ojos, la fuerza de su voluntad, lo que me esclavizó.

Yo dormía durante el día y despertaba al caer la noche. Ella me dijo que su nombre era Lilith, y que había estado esperándome desde el día de mi nacimiento. Yo consideré que esa era una extraña declaración, dado que ella era una mujer joven. Una mujer hermosa, la más hermosa que yo había visto jamás. Su cabello, tan negro como la noche, caía hasta sobrepasar sus caderas como un río de oscuridad. Su piel era como porcelana, sus labios del rosa más pálido imaginable.

Era una mujer rica. Su casa era enorme y estaba bien equipada, llena de pinturas, tapices y exóticas cerámicas y figurillas. Ella me llevó a la ópera y al teatro, me vistió con finas ropas, me enseñó a leer y escribir.

Yo nunca la veía durante el día. Nunca la ví comer. Cuando me atreví a cuestionarla acerca de eso, ella dijo que prefería quedarse levantada hasta tarde y dormir hasta tarde, y que prefería cenar sola.

Y yo la creí. Sólo más tarde me di cuenta de que ella había nublado mi mente para que esos hechos no pareciesen inusuales o importantes.

Pasaron los meses. Yo ni era feliz ni desgraciado. Hacía lo que me decían y no pensaba en el mañana.

Hasta la noche en que desperté y Lilith no estaba ahí...

Inuyasha se recostó en su silla, sus pensamientos viajando de Lilith a Kagome. Ella estaría esperándole mañana por la noche.

La idea le llenó de anticipación. Y temor.

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Kagome pensó que las horas nunca pasarían. Estuvo inquieta durante toda la cena, escuchó impacientemente mientras Rin recitaba su tarea y miró la TV sin ver nada.

A las ocho y media, arropó a Rin en la cama y le dio las buenas noches a Kaede.

A las nueve en punto, se dio un largo y placentero baño de burbujas, se vistió con un par de sedosos pantalones negros y un suéter rosa pálido, se cepilló el cabello, luego los dientes, y se pintó los labios con cuidado.

A las diez en punto, salió al patio de atrás y se sentó en el columpio.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

A las once, se dijo a sí misma que él no iba a venir. Y, aún así, esperó, preguntándose qué había en Inuyasha Taisho que la conmovía tan profundamente.

Quizás fuese el aire de suprema soledad que él rezumaba. O quizás la sensación de que él la necesitaba, aunque admitía que eso era probablemente una mera ilusión por su parte.

—Kagome.

Su voz. ¿Era real, o estaba todavía soñando?

—¿Inuyasha?

—Estoy aquí.

Ella se sentó, frotándose los ojos.

—Debo de haberme quedado dormida.

—No deberías estar aquí fuera. Hace frío.

Él estaba vistiendo un largo abrigo negro que le recordó a los guardapolvos de antaño que solían llevar los cowboys. Quitándoselo, él se lo puso a ella sobre los hombros.

—Dijiste que estarías aquí a las diez.

—Lo sé.

Ella le miró, aguardando una explicación, una disculpa, algo. Pero él simplemente se quedó ahí de pie, mirándola sus oscuros ojos llenos de tristeza.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No debería de haber venido.

—¿Por qué? Oh, no —ella meneó la cabeza, segura de que él estaba a punto de decirle que tenía una esposa y los requeridos 2.3 niños—. ¿Estás casado, no?

Inuaysha rió suavemente, deseando que fuese algo tan corriente como una esposa lo que les separaba.

—No, Kagome, no estoy casado.

—¿Qué es entonces?

—Me temo que has hecho la única pregunta que no puedo responder.

—Entonces no volveré a preguntar.

La simplicidad de su respuesta, la confianza brillando en sus ojos, fue su perdición. Arrodillándose ante ella, le cogió la mano.

—Kagome, yo no soy como otros hombres. No debes amarme nunca. O confiar en mí.

—No entiendo.

—Rezo para que nunca lo hagas.

—Pero... —ella se mordió el labio inferior, recordando que había prometido no preguntar por qué—. ¿No vamos a vernos nunca más?

—Sería lo mejor.

—¿Para quien?

—Para tí.

—¿No tengo yo nada que decir al respecto?

—No.

—Si no deseas verme más, ¿por qué viniste aquí esta noche?

—Porque no podía mantenerme alejado.

Ella sonrió triunfalmente.

—¡Así que quieres seguir viéndome!

—Es mi mayor deseo.

—El mío también —ella le tapó la boca con la mano cuando él comenzó a hablar—. No. No digas una palabra más. Yo deseo estar contigo. Tú deseas estar conmigo. No veo cuál sea el problema.

Gentilmente, él retiró la mano de su boca y luego besó la palma de la misma. Una calidez ascendió por su brazo para acabar concentrándose en torno a su corazón.

—Espero que nunca lo hagas —dijo Inuaysha en voz baja. Poniéndose en pie, la llevó con él—. Tu pierna, ¿está mejor?

Kagome asintió.

—El doctor dijo que podía regresar al trabajo la semana que viene.

—¿Te encontrarás conmigo aquí otra vez mañana por la noche?

Ella volvió a asentir, la felicidad creciendo en su interior.

—¿Me das un beso de buenas noches?

—¿Sale el sol por las mañanas? —murmuró él, y luego inclinó su boca sobre la de ella, sus labios reclamando los suyos en un largo y prolongado beso que la dejó estremecida hasta la planta de los pies.

Cuando él separó su boca de la suya, Kagome se balanceó contra él, segura de que se habría caído de no ser por los brazos rodeándola.

—Espero que no vayas a lamentar esto algún día, Kagome.

—No lo haré —susurró ella—. No lo haré.

—Buenas noches entonces —replicó él, y esperó, por su bien, que ella se cansase de él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

En las últimas horas antes del alba, Inuyasha se sentó frente a su computadora, leyendo lo que había escrito antes.

EL DON OSCURO. Capítulo II.

Recorrí la casa buscando a Lilith. Por primera vez, me percaté de las pesadas cortinas que cubrían cada ventana, y cuando abrí una, vi que había contraventanas en el exterior. Vagué por el piso inferior, pero no había rastro de ella por allí. Me detuve al pie de la escalera de caracol, alzando la vista hacia la oscuridad más allá de la misma. Ella me había prohibido ir alguna vez escaleras arriba, pero esta noche algo me atrajo. Algo más fuerte que el miedo del descubrimiento, más fuerte que la mera curiosidad.

Sabía, con cada paso que daba, que me estaba embarcando en un viaje del cual no habría retorno, pero, aún así, algo me impulsaba a seguir adelante.

Creo, incluso ahora, que sabía lo que encontraría al abrir su puerta. Quizás siempre lo había sabido. Quizás no era el poder de su mente lo que había nublado la mía todo ese tiempo, sino mi propio miedo.

Con la boca seca y el corazón martilleándome en el pecho, abrí la puerta de la habitación de Lilith, y me encontré cara a cara con una escena sacada de las pesadillas de mi infancia: Lilith, toda vestida de negro, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de un chiquillo.

Aunque yo no había hecho ni un sonido, ella levantó la cabeza, sus ojos color ámbar destellando con una luz sobrenatural. Un collage de horrendas imágenes se grabaron en mi mente: la cara del niño, completamente desprovista de color, las manchas carmesí sobre la colcha blanca que encajaban con la sangre goteando de los labios de Lilith.

Ella me siseó, sus ojos ardiendo. Y luego, muy gentilmente, bajó el cuerpo del niño sobre la cama y se pudo de pie. A paso lento, ella caminó hacia mí. Cada instinto que yo poseía me gritaba que saliese corriendo, pero no podía moverme. Sólo podía quedarme allí, horrorizado, sabiendo que cada pesadilla que había tenido estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

—No deberías de haber venido aquí —su voz era baja y llena de rabia.

Yo intenté hablar, decirle que lo sentía, pero las palabras no acudían a mi garganta. Lo único que podía hacer era contemplar su rostro, la sangre manchando sus labios.

Ella puso una mano sobre mi hombro y luego la dejó deslizarse hacia abajo por mi brazo.

—Eres un hombre hermoso, kohaku—comentó, con voz suave, seductora—. Había albergado la esperanza de poder esperar otro año o dos para traerte, pero ahora… —elevó un esbelto hombro—. El Don Oscuro no debería ser conferido sobre aquellos que son demasiado jóvenes.

Yo estaba temblando para entonces, más asustado de lo que había estado en toda mi vida. Ella lo sabía, y eso la complacía.

—Por favor —obligué a las palabras a pasar mis secos labios—. Por favor.

—Por favor ¿qué? —preguntó ella, su voz pura seda, sus ojos ardiendo con más y más intensidad.

—No lo hagas.

—¿Hacer qué?

Yo mire al niño tendido en su cama.

—No quiero ser como tú.

Lentamente, ella miró sobre su hombro, luego devolvió su atención a mí.

—Ya veo. ¿Preferirías ser como él?

Yo la contemplé, repugnado por ambas elecciones.

Lilith me acarició la mejilla. Su mano, habitualmente fría, estaba cálida. Sus mejillas estaban ruborosas. Yo me encogí cuando sus uñas se clavaron en mi mejilla, rompiendo la piel. Había sangre en su mano cuando la retiró, y yo observe con horror mientras ella lamía mi sangre de sus dedos.

—Dulce —ronroneó—. Sabía que tú serías dulce.

—No.

Yo dí un paso atrás y me giré para echar a correr, sólo para sentir su mano sobre mi brazo. Yo era alto y musculoso. Ella pequeña y esbelta, y, aún así, me retuvo sin problemas en su agarre, y yo estaba impotente contra ella.

Ella sonrió, exponiendo sus colmillos. Yo supe entonces lo que era el autentico miedo. Presa del pánico, solté un golpe, mi puño hundiéndose en su rostro. Yo había derribado a hombres adultos con ese golpe. Lilith ni siquiera se inmutó. Sus manos se trocaron en garras, sus dedos hundiéndose en mi brazo, destrozando ropa y carne. Con un gemido, yo caí de rodillas.

Lilith se arrodilló a mi lado, con los ojos ardiendo.

—No puedo soportar la idea de matarte —me dijo—. Pero me temo que no puedo dejarte marchar. Has visto demasiado, y sabes donde descanso. Y así...

Ella me atrajo a sus brazos, sosteniéndome contra su cuerpo. Olía a sangre y apestaba a muerte.

—Por favor —dije yo, odiando la debilidad en mi voz y el temblor que no podía controlar.

—Se habrá acabado antes de que te des cuenta, mon ange —canturreó ella, y se inclinó sobre mí, bloqueando de mi vista todo lo demás para que no viese nada más que su rostro, y los fuegos de los condenados que ardían en las despiadadas profundidades de sus ojos.

Sentí sus dientes en mi garganta. Un miedo como nunca había conocido ascendió por mi interior, y luego ese miedo desapareció, eclipsado por un éxtasis que era casi sensual. Las fuerzas me abandonaron. Se volvió duro respirar, pensar.

Y luego yo estaba flotando a la deriva, más ligero que el aire. La oscuridad se cerró en torno a mí, más oscura que nada que jamás hubiese conocido. Grité mientras la oscuridad me rodeaba, pero ningún sonido brotó de mi garganta.

Me estaba muriendo. Solo. En la oscuridad que había temido toda mi vida. Lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado débil como para que me importase. Seguramente habrá luz en el cielo, pensé, y recé para morir rápidamente, para encontrar mi camino de salida de la oscuridad y hacia la luz.

Y entonces lo sentí. Una gota de fuego líquido en mi lengua. Me quemó por dentro, seguido de otra gota, y luego otra, hasta que las gotas se convirtieron en un río.

Abrí los ojos y supe que nunca volvería a ver el mundo de la misma forma. Que yo nunca volvería a ser el mismo...

Inuyasha se reclinó contra el respaldo de su silla, complacido con lo que había escrito, pensando que, como Kohaku, él nunca volvería a ser el mismo tampoco.

**Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Ella estaba esperándolo, sentada en el columpio como lo había estado la noche antes. Inuaysha sintió su presencia incluso antes de saltar sobre la valla, aterrizando suavemente sobre sus pies. Él podía verla a través de la oscuridad, una esbelta figura ataviada en pantalones verdes y una blusa blanca que dejaba los hombros al descubierto.

Mientras cubría la distancia entre ambos, Kagome se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Se encontraron junto a un melocotonero en flor. Por un momento, sus miradas se encontraron, y luego ella estaba en sus brazos y él estaba besándola, abrazándola como si nunca jamás fuese a dejarla ir.

—Kagome —él la retuvo cerca, deseando atraer su bondad dentro de sí.

Ella olía a luz del sol y flores. Su piel era suave y cálida. Cerrando los ojos, se permitió empaparse de su cercanía, su calidez.

Doscientos años —pensó.

Habían pasado doscientos años desde la última vez que él había abrazado a una mujer que le importase; doscientos años desde que había dejado que una mujer se preocupase por él. Había olvidado lo maravilloso que era abrazar y ser abrazado de vuelta.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo Kagome.

Levantó la vista hacia él, sorprendiéndose ante la intensidad de su mirada.

—¿Lo has hecho? —su voz era profunda, ronca y vacilante.

—Sí. Pensé en tí todo el día —ella desvió la mirada, y luego volvió a encontrar la de él—. ¿Tú pensaste en mí?

—Cada momento que estuve despierto —él deslizó un brazo en torno a su cintura y los dos caminaron hasta el columpio y se sentaron.

—Recibí una llamada telefónica del hospital hoy —dijo Kagome—. Quieren que vaya al hospital de Grenvale mañana para hacerme unas pruebas.

—¿Qué clase de pruebas?

—No estoy segura. Análisis sanguíneos de algún tipo.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—No lo sé. Cuando estuve en el hospital, lo único de lo que hablaban los médicos era la notable recuperación que yo había tenido, pero ahora quieren hacer más pruebas. ¿No crees que la sangre que me dieron estuviese contaminada, no? —

—Estoy seguro de que no lo estaba.

Inuyasha contempló el horizonte. Él sabía lo que ellos habían encontrado… un rastro de su sangre, sangre extraterrestre.

—¿Por qué no tienes teléfono?

—Encuentro que esos aparatos son una invasión de mi vida, de mi privacidad.

—¿Pero cómo te mantienes en contacto con tu editor?

—Por correo. Escribo durante el día, y prefiero no ser molestado por un teléfono sonando. Me he dado cuenta de que rompe mi concentración —él tomó sus manos en las suyas—. ¿Intentaste llamarme?

Kagome asintió.

—Hace un par de semanas —admitió ella—. Y luego hoy, después de que recibí las noticias del hospital, deseé poder telefonearte.

—Quizás debería conseguirme un teléfono, entonces.

Ella le sonrió como si acabase de ganar la lotería.

—Probablemente, pasaré la noche en Grenvale. Mi abuela va a ir conmigo. Tiene una vieja amiga que vive allí. Ellas van a pasar el día juntas mientras yo estoy en el hospital —bajó la vista hasta las manos de él, que cubrían las suyas—. ¿Tal vez podrías llamarme mañana por la noche?

—Ciertamente.

—Ten, puedes usar mi teléfono móvil. Me quedaré en el Motel Grenvale.

Inu contempló el compacto objeto durante un momento, luego asintió.

—Te llamaré ahí —dijo, guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo—. Y te veré aquí el miércoles por la noche.

—Estaré esperándolo —se mordisqueó el labio inferior por un instante—. ¿Crees que tal vez podrías venir antes el miércoles por la noche para que podamos pasar más tiempo juntos?

—Si tú quieres —observó mientras el dedo de ella trazaba ociosas pautas sobre el dorso de su mano. Mi vida ha sido de ese modo —pensó—. Círculos sin sentido que no comenzaban en ninguna parte y no iban a ninguna parte. Hasta ahora. ¿Qué dirá tu abuela?

—No importa. Recogí mi coche del taller hoy, y me mudaré de vuelta a mi apartamento el jueves. Te daré mi dirección cuando regrese.

Inuyasha asintió, aunque él ya sabía dónde vivía ella.

—Tú no naciste en este país, ¿no?

—No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es la manera en que hablas. Quiero decir, no hay nada malo en ella. Oh, no sé cómo explicarlo. Es simplemente la forma en que le das un giro a las frases algunas veces.

Inuyasha le sonrió. Qué perceptiva era. El inglés no era su primera lengua, ni siquiera la segunda.

—¿Quieres salir el jueves por la noche? —preguntó.

—Claro. ¿Adónde vamos a ir?

—A donde tú quieras,Kagome¿A ver una película, quizás?

—Me gustaría eso.

—¿A qué hora te recojo?

—A las siete?

—A las siete —repitió él solemnemente—. Ahora debo irme. Es tarde.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Eso me temo.

Apretó los puños, temeroso de quedarse por más tiempo, temeroso de que el anhelo que sentía por ella superase a su capacidad de autocontrol. El nexo que ambos compartían le llamaba, urgiéndole a completar el ritual, a unir su cuerpo al de ella.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, sus labios rozaron los suyos en un rápido beso de despedida.

—Te telefonearé al hotel mañana. Y no te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien.

—Deseo...

—¿Qué, Kagome? ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

—Desearía que tú pudieras llevarme.

Excepto por recoger su coche esa mañana, ella no había conducido desde el accidente. Era tonto estar asustada, pero no podía evitar sentirse aprensiva.

—Yo también desearía poder hacerlo. Desafortunadamente, tengo una cita mañana por la mañana a la que no puedo faltar.

—Comprendo.

Es como caerse de un caballo —meditó ella, y, dado que Kaede no conducía, no había nada que hacer excepto volver a montar, sólo que, en su caso, no era un caballo sino un Camry verde oscuro.

—Buenas noches, Kagome.

—Buenas noches.

Él la miró a los ojos y se preguntó cómo había logrado ella conservar tal inocencia, tal confianza, hoy en día.

Ella era una mujer moderna. Vivía sola, tenía un trabajo… y, aún así, el sentía una vulnerabilidad en ella que la hacía destacar. Tal vez fuese esa misma característica lo que le recordaba a Kikyo.

Kagome contempló al doctor. Su nombre era Onigumo Barrett. Era un hombre alto, de mediana edad, con lacio cabello oscuro y ojos café que no le inspiraban confianza.

—No comprendo.

—Me temo que nosotros tampoco, señorita Higurashi. Hay un anticuerpo inusual que no hemos visto nunca antes. Deseamos hacer algunas pruebas exhaustivas.

—¿Más pruebas? —Kagome meneó la cabeza—. No.

—Señorita Higurashi, seguramente puede usted ver cuán importante es que determinemos el origen de este anticuerpo. En este momento, no sabemos cuáles podrían ser sus efectos. Debemos determinar si es contagioso. No quiero alarmarla, pero existe la posibilidad de que pueda resultar fatal.

—¡Fatal! Pero, ¿cómo puede ser eso? Yo me siento bien.

—Entiendo su preocupación, señorita Higurashi

—¿Lo hace?

—Por supuesto, ya he hecho todos los arreglos. Su habitación está lista.

Kagome se apartó de un salto de la mesa.

—Oiga, espere un minuto. Yo no he accedido a ésto.

—Me temo que debo insistir.

—¿El Dr. Houjo Peterson sabe de ésto? ¿Por qué no está él aquí?

—Él vendrá a verla tan pronto como esté usted instalada —le sonrió Barrett tranquilizadoramente—. El Dr. Peterson es un excelente doctor, pero se ocupa simplemente de la medicina general. Él deseaba asegurarse de que obtenía usted el mejor de los cuidados, y es por eso qué él solicitó mi ayuda como asesor. Mi especialidad es la Hematología.

El pánico brotó dentro de Kagome mientras dos hombres vistiendo batas blancas de laboratorio y máscaras entraban en la sala de reconocimiento.

—Quiero hablar con mi abuela.

—Todo a su debido tiempo —el Dr. Barrett sacó una jeringuilla del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Kagome dió un paso atrás.

—¿Para qué es eso?

—No hay motivo para alarmarse.

—¿Qué contiene?

—Sólo algo que la ayudará a relajarse.

—No lo quiero.

—Me temo que está usted al borde de la histeria, señorita Higurashi. Esto la calmará —Onigumo asintió a los dos hombres de blanco.

—¡No! —ella gritó la palabra mientras los hombres la agarraban, estremeciéndose al sentir el pinchazo de la aguja en su brazo—. No, por favor…

Contempló al doctor mientras su visión se tornaba borrosa. Eso no podía estar sucediendo.

¡Inuyasha!

Su mente gritó su nombre mientras ella caía en el olvido.

Kaede Himura meneó la cabeza.

—No comprendo. ¿Qué está usted diciendo?

—Me temo que hemos encontrado una anomalía en la sangre de su nieta, señora Himura. Necesitamos mantenerla aquí para futura observación hasta que determinemos la causa de esa anomalía y si es o no contagiosa. O tóxica.

—¿Cómo sucedió semejante cosa?

—No lo sabemos.

—¿Había algo malo en la sangre que ella recibió?

El doctor meneó la cabeza.

—Investigamos a todos nuestros donantes de sangre muy cuidadosamente. Eso es por lo que estamos tan confusos. Tenemos los nombres de las personas cuya sangre se usó. Todos han sido revisados de nuevo.

Kaede Himura contempló el papel frente a ella. Ellos querían que ella ingresase a Kagome en el hospital para algunas pruebas exhaustivas. El doctor, cuyo nombre era onigumo Barrett, le había informado que Kara se había desmayado durante un examen médico y que estaba todavía inconsciente. Temían que eso tuviese algo que ver con las células rojas anormales en su sangre. Era urgente, decía el doctor, que encontrasen la causa de su problema tan pronto como fuese posible. Hasta entonces, era imperativo que ella fuese mantenida en aislamiento.

—Piense en su otra nieta, señora Himura. ¿No querrá arriesgarse a infectarla, no?

—No, no, por supuesto que no, pero...

—Lo comprendo, pero no debe usted preocuparse —dijo Barrett tranquilizadoramente—. Le prometo que haremos todo lo que podamos por Kagome —le tendió una pluma—. Simplemente firme aquí, en la primera página, y otra vez en la cuarta. Yo me ocuparé de todo lo demás.

Kaede meneó la cabeza mientras aguzaba la vista para leer las pequeñas letras.

—Hay tantas palabras rimbombantes que no comprendo…

—Naturalmente. Todo ese galimatías legal. Todo lo que dice es que tenemos su permiso para mantener a Kagome aquí esta noche y prescribir un tratamiento para ella.

—No sé...

—Señora Himura, el tiempo es esencial en casos como este. ¿Realmente desea poner la vida de Kagome en peligro por esperar?

Con un suspiro de resignación, Kaede firmó los papeles.

Inuyasha telefoneó al Motel Grenvale a las seis en punto esa tarde, pero el recepcionista le informó que Kagome no se había registrado allí todavía. Experimentó un momento de preocupación, y luego lo apartó con un encogimiento de hombros. Ella era una mujer adulta. Tal vez había salido a cenar o de compras. Grenvale era una gran ciudad, mucho mas grande que Moulton Bay, y aún era temprano. Escribiría un capítulo y luego volvería a llamar.

EL DON OSCURO. Capítulo III

Contemplé el rostro de Lilith.

—¿Qué me has hecho?

—Te he hecho inmortal.

Yo la miré, sabiendo lo que ella era, pero rehusando reconocerlo; sabiendo, en lo más profundo de mi ser, que mi alma estaba condenada.

—¿Qué eres tú?

La diversión cobró vida en sus ojos.

—¿Qué crees tú que soy?

—No lo sé.

—Lo sabes.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—No es posible.

Se nos conoce con muchos nombres: Vrykalakes, blutsauger, upiry. Vampyr, Vampiro —ella sonrió—. Vampiro, Kohaku, eso es lo que soy. Eso es lo que tú eres.

—No… —yo la miré, viendo la encarnación de cada pesadilla que yo había conocido alguna vez, de cada miedo que me había atormentado. Vampiro. El no-muerto.

—Sal fuera —dijo ella con tono cortante—. Vacíate de tus fluidos corporales. Luego vuelve a mí.

Yo hice lo que se me decía. Insensible a todo lo que me rodeaba, hice lo que se me decía. Sabía que era invierno, que el aire era frío, pero no sentía nada en absoluto.

Ella estaba sentada al filo de la cama cuando regresé.

—Cuando despiertes mañana, la transformación se habrá completado —poniéndose en pie, ella miró por la ventana—. Es casi el alba.

Yo seguí la dirección de su mirada. La ventana estaba cubierta con una pesada cortina verde de damasco que habría mantenido fuera la luz del día más brillante. ¿Cómo —me pregunté— sabe ella que el amanecer estaba acercándose?

—Puedes pasar el día aquí, conmigo —dijo ella—. Mañana deberás encontrar tu propio lugar de descanso —hizo un sonido de disgusto cuando yo no dije nada, sino que continué ahí de pie, mirándola—. Ven conmigo —dijo, y me cogió de la mano, conduciéndome a través de una estrecha puerta, hacia arriba por una breve escalera y finalmente a una pequeña habitación sin ventanas que estaba vacía, salvo por un ornamentado féretro dispuesto sobre una plataforma elevada.

Soltando mi mano, ella ascendió los escalones de la plataforma y levantó la tapa, revelando un forro de satén de un profundo color verde.

Y entonces me tendió la mano.

—Ven,Kohaku. El alba se acerca.

Yo contemplé su mano con horror.

—No.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella desdeñosamente—. Seguramente no tienes miedo de esta caja.

Yo meneé la cabeza, demasiado avergonzado de decirle que no era el féretro lo que yo temía, aunque debo confesar que detestaba meterme en su interior. Lo que yo temía era la oscuridad interior.

—Haz lo que desees —dijo ella, su voz teñida de disgusto.

Volviéndome la espalda, se introdujo en el féretro, sus movimientos tan elegantes como un junco inclinándose al viento.

Yo permanecí parado ahí durante mucho rato, y luego, sin saber cómo ni por qué, supe que el sol había salido. Comencé a sentirme pesado, aletargado. El sentimiento, tan poco familiar, me asustó, y yo corrí escaleras arriba y me lancé dentro del féretro. Lilith estaba tendida de lado para hacerme sitio. Sonrió con aire presumido, y luego bajó la tapa del féretro, encerrándonos en la oscuridad.

Un grito ronco de primitivo miedo se elevó en mi garganta, y luego me ví arrastrado a un profundo vacío negro, y todo pensamiento consciente fue barrido.

Cuando desperté a la noche siguiente, ella se había ido. Me quedé tendido ahí por un momento, mi cuerpo atravesado por un dolor como nunca había sentido antes. Y luego, comprendiendo dónde me encontraba, salí disparado del féretro y corrí escaleras abajo hacia su dormitorio.

Ella estaba sentada en un banco cubierto de terciopelo, cepillándose el cabello. Comprendí entonces que no había espejos en ninguna parte de la casa.

—¿Despierto al fin? —preguntó ella—. Yo habría pensado que serías madrugador.

—Lilith, ayúdame.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Me duele —yo me rodeé el estómago con los brazos, seguro de que me estaba muriendo, sólo para recordar que no podía morir.

—No es nada por lo que preocuparse —comentó ella—. Se te pasará una vez que te alimentes.

Mi mirada saltó hacia la cama mientras yo recordaba al chico que ella había matado la noche antes. Ella le había succionado la vida. Así era como se alimentaba. La idea me llenó de repugnancia, y luego, para mi horror, sentí mis dientes alargarse ante la idea de la sangre del chico en mi lengua.

—No —yo retrocedí, alejándome de ella—. No puedo. No quiero.

—Puedes —dijo ella fríamente—. Y lo harás.

—No, nunca.

—Puedes venir conmigo ahora, esta noche, y aprender a cazar, o puedes dejar mi casa y aprender a sobrevivir por tí mismo.

—¿Y si no deseo sobrevivir?

—Entonces simplemente tienes que esperar al amanecer. Un novato como tú estallará en llamas al primer toque del sol.

Yo me estremecí ante la idea, ante las horrendas imágenes que las palabras de ella conjuraron en su mente.

—Hay tanto que necesitas aprender,Kohaku. Yo puedo enseñarte, o puedo destruirte. La elección es tuya.

Yo nunca me había tenido por un cobarde hasta que encaré la muy real posibilidad de morir de nuevo...

**Continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Él telefoneó al motel de nuevo a las ocho, y a las nueve, y otra vez a las diez. Y siempre el mensaje era el mismo: ni la señorita Higurashi ni su abuela se habían registrado allí.

Ahora preocupado, Inuyasha dejó la casa. Abriendo la puerta del garaje, sacó del bolsillo las llaves de su coche y se deslizó detrás del volante del Porsche. Metió la llave en el contacto y la giró, escuchando apreciativamente cómo el motor cobraba vida. Retrocediendo por el camino de acceso, enfiló hacia Grenvale.

El Porsche voló por la autopista. Él había llegado a amar el sentido de libertad que experimentaba detrás del volante Se sentía en armonía con el coche, casi una parte de él.

Llegó a Grenvale en tiempo récord. Dejando el Porsche en el aparcamiento del motel, cerró con llave la puerta del coche y luego cruzó el negro asfalto hasta el motel.

Y nuevamente el mensaje era el mismo: la señorita Higurashi no se había registrado allí.

Con un seco asentimiento, Inuyasha abandonó el motel. De pie en las sombras, dejó que su mente se expandiese. ¿Kagome, dónde estás? Esperó, escuchando, y, cuando no sintió réplica alguna, condujo hasta el hospital. Condujo a través del aparcamiento, experimentando un ridículo sentido de alivio cuando vio su coche.

Aparcó el Porsche junto al Camry de ella, luego entró en el hospital, determinado a averiguar qué estaba pasando.

La enfermera de noche le escuchó pacientemente, luego meneó la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, señor —dijo—. La señorita Higurashi se encuentra en una unidad de aislamiento. No le está permitido recibir ningún visitante en estos momentos.

—Quiero ver a su médico.

—Me temo que se ha marchado ya. Debería estar de regreso a primera hora de la mañana, si quiere llamar entonces.

—¿Puede decirme si ella está bien?

—¿Es usted un familiar, señor?

—No. Maldita sea, tiene que dejarme verla.

La enfermera miró a uno y otro lado del pasillo, luego se inclinó hacia adelante y bajó la voz.

—No debería decirle esto, pero la señorita Higurashi está bien. Sólo la mantienen aquí por esta noche mientras aguardan los resultados de sus pruebas. Estaba un poco alterada y su médico le dió un sedante para ayudarla a dormir.

—¿Está usted segura de que se encuentra bien?

—Sí señor. Estoy segura de que podrá usted verla mañana.

—No puedo esperar hasta entonces.

—Bueno, podría esperar aquí un rato si quiere. Yo podría avisarle si me entero de cualquier cosa.

—Gracias.

Ella le sonrió.

—De nada, señor.

Tomó asiento en una de las duras sillas de plástico, consciente de que la enfermera miraba repetidamente en su dirección.

Demasiado preocupado para sentarse quieto por mucho tiempo, paseó por el pasillo durante un rato, sopesando la sabiduría de intentar encontrar a Kagome por sí mismo.

Con el pretexto de ir a la cafetería, recorrió los silenciosos pasillos del hospital. Un cartel anunciaba que el Ala de Aislamiento estaba localizada en el cuarto piso.

Usando las escaleras, subió hasta el piso cuarto y atravesó las puertas dobles marcadas como UNIDAD DE AISLAMIENTO. NO SE PERMITEN VISITANTES MÁS ALLÁ DE ESTE PUNTO.

Un guardia se sentaba ante un pequeño escritorio justo al otro lado de las puertas. Se puso de pie cuando Inuyashaentró en la sala.

—Lo siento, señor —dijo—. No se permite a nadie aquí sin autorización.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Lo siento, supongo que tome un giro equivocado —inspiró profundamente, sintiendo una oleada de alivio cuando captó la esencia de Kagome. Ella estaba allí. Profundamente dormida—. Estoy buscando Cuidados Intensivos.

—Eso está en el quinto piso, señor.

—Gracias.

Por un momento, consideró intentar someter al guardia. Pero el hombre media más de metro ochenta y tenía la constitución física de un alero del equipo de rugby de Minnesota. Al final, parecía más sabio irse a casa que arriesgarse a causar una escena, al menos por ahora. Si no dejaban ir a Kagome por la mañana, él pensaría alguna forma de sacarla de allí a como diese lugar.

Dejando el hospital, Inuyasha tomó una profunda inspiración. Una mirada al cielo le dijo que el alba se estaba aproximando rápidamente.

Era por la mañana temprano cuando alcanzó su hogar. Cerró de un golpe la puerta del coche y salió a zancadas del garaje, entrando en la casa con el deseo de haber seguido sus instintos y hecho lo que hubiese sido necesario para traer a Kagome a casa.

Despertó tarde esa tarde, instantáneamente consciente de que alguien había invadido la casa. Levantándose, se puso un par de jeans y una sudadera, luego bajó descalzo las escaleras hasta la cocina.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Rin se giro abruptamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—He estado esperándote.

—¿Cómo entraste?

—Yo… la puerta de atrás no estaba cerrada con llave.

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo. En su preocupación por Kagome, y la necesidad de descansar y recobrar sus energías, aparentemente había olvidado echar el cerrojo a la puerta.

Rin se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y eso?

—Estoy preocupada por Kagome.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Fuimos a verla esta mañana, pero nos dijeron que no podíamos hacerlo, que algo está mal y que ella tiene que quedarse para que le hagan más pruebas. Mi abuela dijo que quería que Kagome volviese a casa, pero la enfermera nos dijo que el papel que ella firmó les autorizaba a mantener a Kagome allí tanto tiempo como fuese necesario. Tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo y ellos no quieran decírnoslo.

Inuyasha dio un golpe con la mano sobre la mesa. Pensó con enojo que él lo había sabido desde el principio, había sabido que algo no estaba bien.

Viendo la oscura mirada en sus ojos, Rin chilló y retrocedió.

Inuyasha tomó una profunda inspiración. Maldita sea. No había querido asustar a la niña.

—Sigue.

—Eso es todo. Mi abuela pidió ver al doctor Dr. Barrett...

—¿Quien es ese?

—El doctor que admitió a Kagome en el hospital. Pero nos dijeron que no podían dar con él. Así que mi abuela vino a casa y telefoneó al doctor Peterson. Él dijo que se pondría en contacto con el doctor Barrett y averiguaría qué estaba pasando, sólo que yo no le creí. Quiero ver a mi hermana —Rin parpadeó, tratando de mantener a raya las lágrimas. No quería llorar delante de este hombre, no quería que él creyese que ella no era más que una niña quejica—. ¿Qué crees que le ocurre a Kagome?

Inuyasha pronunció una muy antigua y muy oscura maldición.

—No lo sé, Rin, pero lo averiguaré. Eso te lo prometo. Ten —dijo, ofreciéndole una toallita de papel— sécate las lágrimas. ¿Sabe tu abuela que estás aquí?

—No. Está tan alterada que ha tenido que meterse en cama. La señora Kagura se está quedando con ella —Rin se sonó la nariz y se secó los ojos—. ¿Realmente crees que serás capaz de averiguar lo que está pasando con Kagome? Yo sé que es algo horrible, o nos lo habrían dicho.

—Averiguaré qué está pasando —dijo Inuyasha—. No lo dudes ni por un minuto.

Rin sorbió por la nariz, luego sonrió.

—Te creo.

—Bien. Mejor te vas a casa corriendo ahora. No querrás inquietar a tu abuela. Ya tiene bastante por lo que preocuparse.

—De acuerdo. ¿Llamarás tan pronto como averigües lo que sucede con Kagome?

—Lo haré.

Impulsivamente, Rin le pasó los brazos en torno a la cintura y lo abrazó.

Sorprendido, Inuyasha sólo pudo mirarla. En doscientos años, ningún niño le había abrazado nunca. Esto despertó viejos sentimientos, sentimientos familiares que pertenecían a otra vida, a otro tiempo. Se sintió extrañamente vacío cuando ella lo dejó ir.

Dedicándole una tímida sonrisa, Rin salió corriendo de la casa.

Inuyasha miró por la ventana. Kagome estaba siendo mantenida en aislamiento. Él meditó ese hecho, y supo que la culpa era suya.

Él le había dado a Kagome su sangre sin considerar las consecuencias. Mezclar su sangre con la de ella debía de haber causado alguna clase de desequilibrio químico. Sin duda a los doctores que la tenían bajo su cargo se les había comentado la anormalidad, y, cuando no pudieron encontrar a qué achacarlo, decidieron hacer un poco de experimentación. ¿Y qué mejor manera de llevar a cabo una investigación que teniendo la fuente bien a mano?

La idea de Kagome siendo mantenida en aislamiento mientras los médicos la examinaban lo llenó de furia.

Y de un creciente sentimiento de temor mientras consideraba las consecuencias si los doctores de Kagome de alguna manera descubrían la verdadera causa de la anormalidad en su sangre.

No podía dejarla allí. El riesgo del descubrimiento era demasiado grande. Él no había sobrevivido durante doscientos años arriesgándose innecesariamente. Por el bien de ella, y por el suyo propio, tenía que sacarla de allí.

Despertó para encontrarse rodeada de oscuridad. Tenía un sabor desagradable en la boca; su estómago se sentía con náuseas. Por un momento, permaneció echada y quieta, preguntándose dónde estaba, y luego, precipitadamente, todo le vino a la mente: la examinación, el doctor Barrett diciéndole que querían hacerle más pruebas, su negativa, el pinchazo de la aguja en su brazo.

Deslizó las piernas por el borde de la cama y se puso de pie. Tanteando en la oscuridad, encontró un interruptor de la luz y lo pulsó.

Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación cuadrada amueblada nada más que con la cama y una mesita. Una puerta llevaba a un minúsculo baño que tenía un pequeño lavabo y un w.c. Ni ducha ni bañera. Había un vaso de plástico en el lavabo, una delgada manopla blanca y una pastilla de jabón.

Se lavó las manos y la cara, luego llenó el vaso con agua templada y se enjuagó la boca.

Volviendo a la otra habitación, miró a su alrededor de nuevo. Había una ventana sobre la cama. Subiéndose al colchón, retiró la cortina. La ventana tenía rejas.

Se dio bruscamente la vuelta mientras la puerta se abría.

—No puede salir por ahí —dijo Onigumo Barrett.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Barrett cerró la puerta, luego se dejó caer contra ella

—En aislamiento —metió la mano en un bolsillo y extrajo una jeringa de aspecto desagradable—. Necesito sacarle algo de sangre.

—No.

—Podemos hacer esto simple o complicado, señorita Higurashi, depende de usted —sus ojos se entrecerraron ominosamente—. Pero óigame bien, lo haremos.

—Quiero irme a casa.

—A su debido tiempo.

Kagome miró la jeringa, luego a la puerta.

Barrett sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

—A la manera difícil, entonces.

Abrió la puerta y dos hombres vestidos con batas blancas de laboratorio y mascarillas entraron en la habitación.

Kagome retrocedió, pero no había ningún lugar al que ir, nada que usar como arma, nadie que la oyese si gritaba. Gritó de todos modos.

Gritó de ira cuando los dos hombres la agarraron por los brazos, gritó de frustración cuando la forzaron a tenderse en la cama.

Gritó de pánico cuando destaparon las correas sobre la cama y aseguraron sus brazos y piernas al sólido armazón de acero.

Barrett permaneció de pie a su lado, meneando la cabeza.

—Esto sería muchísimo más fácil para todos nosotros si usted simplemente cooperase.

—¿Por qué está haciendo ésto?

—Se lo dije antes. Encontramos un anticuerpo desconocido en su cuerpo. No hemos sido capaces de identificarlo todavía, pero podría ser tóxico. Hasta que lo sepamos con seguridad, necesitamos mantenerla aislada, no sólo por su propia protección, sino por la de su familia y la de cualquier otra persona con quien usted pudiese entrar en contacto.

—Un anticuerpo desconocido —replicó Kagome—. Pero eso es imposible.

—Ojalá lo fuese. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que su vida no corre peligro. Barrett sonrió para sus adentros, complacido con la facilidad con que ella había aceptado la mentira. El anticuerpo desconocido presente en su sangre parecía poseer extraordinarios poderes curativos. Si lo que él sospechaba era verdad, si era capaz de reproducir ese anticuerpo en cantidad, sería capaz de salvar incontables vidas. Algo con lo que él había soñado toda su vida—. Hakudosi, súbele la manga.

Barrett sacó una ampolla de alcohol y un pedazo de algodón de su bolsillo, luego preparó su brazo.

Kagome se encogió mientras Barrett insertó la aguja en su vena. Observó, con mórbida fascinación, cómo la jeringa se llenaba de sangre.

—No lo entiendo. Me han hecho análisis de sangre antes y nunca me encontraron nada inusual —dijo, su voz traicionando el pánico que sentía—. Quizá uno de los donantes es el que tiene el tipo de sangre inusual. ¿Por qué no los examina?

—Lo hemos hecho. No hay nada irregular en ninguno de ellos.

—¡Pero tiene que haberlo! —ella contempló la sangre. Su sangre. ¿Le sacarían más y más hasta que ya no le quedase nada? La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas. La cara de Barrett empezó a desdibujarse—.Inuyasha—su nombre fue un gemido en sus labios, una plegaria, una oración—. Inuyasha, ayúdame —estaba asustada, tan asustada—. No, no lo hagan —imploró, pero era demasiado tarde. Barrett había sacado otra jeringa de su bolsillo. La aguja perforó su brazo, y su mundo giró más rápido—. ¡Inuyasha!

Intentó gritar su nombre, pero ningún sonido emergió de sus labios…

Inuyasha se detuvo al entrar en el hospital, todos sus sentidos repentinamente alertas.

Y entonces oyó la voz de Kagome, gritando en su mente, llamando su nombre.

El vestíbulo estaba rebosante de gente. Sofocando la urgencia de correr, avanzó por el pasillo rumbo a la escalera y subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta que llegó a la Unidad de Aislamiento.

Echó un vistazo a través del cristal de una de las puertas. No había nadie a la vista.

Agradeciendo al Destino su buena fortuna, entró. La esencia de Kagome era más fuerte ahora, teñida de miedo. Él la siguió hasta una puerta verde localizada al final del pasillo.

Escuchó un momento para asegurarse de que ella estaba sola; luego abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Estaba oscuro, pero él la vio claramente. Estaba tendida sobre una estrecha cama, respirando profundamente.

Silenciosamente, cruzó la distancia hasta la cama y retiró las mantas. Notó ausentemente que ella estaba vestida con un camisón verde pálido de hospital, pero fueron las pesadas correas confinando sus brazos y piernas lo que capturaron su atención. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras desataba las crueles restricciones. Ella se agitó ligeramente, pero no despertó.

El sonido de pasos le alertó de que alguien estaba viniendo. Un momento más tarde, la puerta se abrió y un hombre esbelto con bata blanca entró y encendió la luz.

—¡Maldita sea, me ha asustado! —exclamó el hombre—. ¿Quién es usted, de todas maneras?

Inuyasha miró la bandeja en manos del hombre y el número de jeringas en ella. Una frase de una película acudió rápidamente a su cabeza.

—Su peor pesadilla —pronunció con una seca sonrisa.

—Ya, bueno, lárguese de aquí. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—¿Ah sí?

Por primera vez, el hombre pareció comprender que estaba en peligro

—Yo…ah... puedo volver más tarde.

—Creo que no. ¿Qué clase de pruebas le estáis haciendo a la chica?

—Sólo análisis de sangre —dijo el hombre, dando un paso atrás con desconfianza—. Uno de los doctores parece pensar que su sangre tiene alguna clase de inusual agente sanador.

—¿Ah sí? Cuéntame más.

—No puedo. No soy medico ni científico. Yo sólo tomo muestras de sangre y orina, nada más.

—Estás mintiendo.

El hombre tragó ruidosamente.

—Yo… les escuché diciendo que habían inyectado a un conejo enfermo con un poco de la sangre de ella y el animal se recuperó completamente en cuestión de horas.

Inuyasha maldijo suavemente. Él sabía que su sangre había salvado la vida de Kagome; no se le había ocurrido que la de ella pudiese ahora tener la misma habilidad para sanar. Miró más allá del hombre, cerrando la puerta con el poder de su mente.

El hombre miró por encima de su hombro, con una expresión de pánico mientras observaba su único medio de escape cerrarse de un golpe. Antes de que pudiese gritar, Inuyasha lo dejó inconsciente por asfixia.

Con una sonrisa sardónica, Inuyasha llenó los viales vacíos con la sangre del hombre, luego reemplazó los tubitos de cristal en la bandeja. Contempló los viales durante largos momentos, sintiendo la boca hacérsele agua con la antigua urgencia de beber la sangre de su enemigo. Estaba alargando la mano hacia uno de los viales cuando Kagome gimió. Murmurando un juramento, Inuyasha deslizó una jeringa vacía en su bolsillo, luego se alejó de la bandeja.

Alzando en brazos a Kagome, la sostuvo contra su pecho con un brazo mientras recogía al hombre y lo ponía en la cama en lugar de ella.

Acunando a Kagome contra él, la llevó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Moviéndose silenciosamente, atravesó el corredor rumbo a la escalera.

Se detuvo cuando alcanzó la planta baja y echó un vistazo al girar la esquina. Un guardia de seguridad permanecía de pie en la entrada trasera, un cigarrillo en una mano y una taza de plástico en la otra.

Inuyasha sostuvo a Kagome cerca, debatiendo si debería buscar otra salida o dejar al guardia fuera de combate. Estaba todavía debatiendo qué hacer cuando sonó el teléfono. Haciendo una mueca, el guardia aplastó su cigarrillo y fue a contestarlo. Con un suspiro de alivio, Inuyasha se apresuró pasillo adelante y salió por la puerta de atrás.

Kagome se agitó en sus brazos, gimió suavemente y luego se acurrucó contra él. Él intentó decirse a sí mismo que no era por él, que ella sólo estaba buscando el confort de otro cuerpo, pero la urgencia de cobijarla, de protegerla, creció en su interior. Él la había metido en este problema, y él la sacaría.

Caminó velozmente calle abajo hasta el lugar donde había dejado el Porsche. Después de acomodar a Kagome en el asiento del pasajero, se sentó al volante, ponderando su siguiente movimiento.

Era tarde. La llevaría a su casa por esta noche. Mañana… Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo. No podía dejarla ir a casa. No ahora. Tenía el terrible presentimiento de que sabía lo que los médicos habían descubierto en su sangre. Si estaba en lo cierto, ellos no pararían hasta tenerla en sus garras nuevamente.

Era cerca del alba cuando llegó a su casa. Aparcó el coche en el garaje tras la casa, luego alzó a Kagome en sus brazos y la llevó dentro, escaleras arriba hacia dormitorio principal. Era la única habitación del segundo piso que había amueblado. La metió en la cama, un extraño sentimiento creciendo dentro de él mientras remetía los cobertores alrededor de ella. Él la había imaginado a menudo en su cama, pero no así.

Por un momento, Inuyasha permaneció a los pies de la cama, mirándola. Mataría a cualquiera que intentase lastimarla. No le dio voz a ese pensamiento, pues fue apenas consciente de que había cruzado su mente. Era un simple hecho, irrefutable, inevitable.

—Descansa, Kagome —dijo en voz baja—. Estás a salvo ahora.

—¿Inuyasha?

—Estoy aquí.

Sus párpados se agitaron suavemente y luego se alzaron.

—¿Inuyasha?

—Estoy aquí, Kagome.

Se movió hacia el lado de la cama y tomó su mano en la suya. Ella le miró, sus ojos desenfocados, su expresión enturbiada.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—A salvo ahora. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un tanto descolocada.

Él apartó un mechón de pelo de su ceja.

—Se te pasará.

—Tengo tanta sed.

—Te traeré algo de beber —dejó la habitación para retornar unos momentos más tarde con un vaso de agua fresca. Sentándose al borde de la cama, la atrajo hacia su regazo y sostuvo el vaso contra sus labios—. Lentamente —dijo.

Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar mientras bebía el agua. Cuando hubo acabado, dejó el vaso a un lado y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Ahora duerme —susurró.

Como una niña obediente segura en los brazos de su padre, Kagome cerró los ojos, confiando en que él alejaría de ella los malos sueños.

Inuyasha la mantuvo abrazada hasta que estuvo seguro de que ella estaba durmiendo profundamente, luego acomodó bajo las mantas y dejó la habitación.

Una vez fuera, observó, sin ver la oscuridad. Un inusual agente curativo en su sangre, había dicho el hombre.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, se movió a través de los bosques, sus orejas en sintonía con los sonidos de la noche. Un débil crujido capturó su atención. Mirando por encima de su hombro, vio una enorme rata contemplándolo desde una pila de hojas. Sosteniendo la mirada del roedor, Inuyasha rápidamente cogió a la criatura.

Retornando a la casa, alimentó a la rata con una pequeña cantidad de veneno y luego observó impasiblemente mientras el roedor se desplomaba.

Cogiendo un cuchillo de uno de los cajones de la cocina, Inuyasha fue escaleras arriba y punzó el dedo de Kara. Ella se removió, pero no despertó mientras él extraía una pequeña cantidad de su sangre con la jeringa que había cogido de la clínica. Meditó que su sangre era inusualmente oscura, casi tan oscura como la suya propia.

Regresando a la cocina, inyectó la sangre a la rata. En cuestión de minutos, la fortaleza de la rata retornó.

—Sorprendente —murmuró Inuyasha mientras alzaba a la criatura de la mesa, con cuidado de evitar sus dientes.

Frunció el entrecejo mientras contemplaba la jeringa vacía. Su sangre había salvado la vida de Kagome y, en el proceso, propiciado un misterioso cambio en la de la joven. No le extrañaba que los médicos sintiesen tanta curiosidad por el inusual anticuerpo en la sangre de Kagome, que estuviesen tan ansiosos por ponerlo a prueba. Sin duda, estarían incluso más interesados en descubrir la verdadera fuente de ese poder sanador.

Miró la jeringa durante un largo momento, preguntándose si mezclar su sangre con la de otro humano produciría el mismo agente sanador.

Sintiéndose mórbidamente curioso por ver el efecto de su propia sangre en acción, dio a la rata una segunda dosis de veneno; luego, cuando el roedor estaba al borde de la muerte, le inyectó su propia sangre. En menos de veinte segundos, el roedor se recuperó completamente.

Inuyasha maldijo suavemente mientras soltaba a la rata en el exterior, luego fue a su despacho para trabajar y ponderar los eventos de los últimos minutos.

El despacho era su habitación favorita de la casa, la única que sostenía algo remotamente personal, y aún esos objetos eran pocos: un mechón del cabello de Kikyo, guardado en una cajita lacada; un trozo de jade que había recogido en China hacía más de un siglo; un elefante de marfil que había comprado en Ceilán; un tapiz que había sido tejido para él por una mujer a la que apenas recordaba; numerosas piezas de cerámica Navajo; una estatua que había encontrado en una tiendecilla de Venecia.

Había numerosas pinturas en las paredes: un pacífico paisaje en apagados tonos de verde y oro, un retrato de una mujer joven que se parecía notablemente a Kikyo, un turbulento paisaje marino en tonos azul oscuro y gris.

La pintura más grande colgaba sobre la chimenea. Era un melancólico trabajo realizado por un artista desconocido. La escena representaba a un hombre ataviado con una larga capa negra, con aire pequeño y solitario de pie sobre la cima de una montaña, su cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras contemplaba un magnífico amanecer.

No es mucho como muestra de doscientos treinta y cinco años, meditó Inuyasha, él nunca había sido de los que coleccionan souvenirs, de los que guardan recordatorios de su pasado. Quizás porque tenía un pasado tan largo. O quizá porque había habido pocos acontecimientos, o personas, que desease recordar.

Pero recordaría a Kagome. Así viviese otros doscientos años, nunca la olvidaría. Aunque la había conocido por un corto tiempo, ella se había convertido en una parte de él. Sabiendo que estaba mal, sabiendo que su interferencia en la vida de ella ya le había cobrado un alto precio a la joven, igualmente estaba decidido a quedarse con ella tanto como fuese posible.

Para protegerla, si era necesario.

Para amarla, si ella le dejaba.

Durante todo el tiempo que ella se lo permitiese

**Continuara...**

**Nota: disculpen la tardanza en actualizar pero es que he tenido poco tiempo para subir los capitulos. y tambien estoy subiendo mi otra historia asi que se mme reduce el tiempo. pero les dejo estos 3 cap. Espero los disfruten, nos vemos pronto y gracias a todos por sus comentarios**

**Saludos.**


End file.
